Team MJJK
by Eragon the Shinigami
Summary: A crossover with A.N.O.E.S., Friday the 13th, Halloween, and Saw. Michael Myers, John 'Jigsaw' Kramer, Jason Voorhees, and Freddy Krueger. On the nights these murderous souls died, they were given a second chance at life, at redemption. Now with new memories and new lives in Remnant, Team MJJK (pronounced 'Magic'), attend their 2 year at Beacon; RWBY AU, pairings later.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the characters.

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP); Halloween belongs to John Carpenter and Dimension Films; Saw belongs to James Wan and Twisted Pictures; both Friday the 13th and Nightmare on Elm St. belong to Paramount Films, as well as to (respectively) Sean S. Cunningham and Wes Craven (RIP).

While most of this story is rated T, this particular chapter is rated M, and this story contains scenes of violence and coarse language. Reader's discretion is advised.

Chapter 1

Haddonfield Memorial Hospital

Halloween night, 1978

Ever since he murdered his older sister on Halloween night all those years ago, Michael had heard the doctors at Swifts' Grove Sanitorium call him many things; insane, sociopathic, evil. Michael knew that they were mostly right, but what had happened that night in 1963 was all his sister's fault. Judith had abused him, neglected him, and when it was time for her to take him out trick-or-treating, she tossed him outside like a stray mutt after deciding that being with her stupid boyfriend was more important than taking care of her own brother. Sure, it might have been bad to have stabbed her fifty times that night, but in Michael's eyes Judith deserved it! Such was what Michael thought about, as he finally managed to corner his little sister Laurie, and the good Doctor Loomis, in that hospital room that fateful night he came home. He could hear Loomis behind the door as he proceeded to break it down with the surgical blade he held in his hand.

When Michael first heard that morning that he had a living little sister, he knew that he had to see her. He just didn't expect Laurie to look exactly like Judith, and when he noticed this Michael knew that he wouldn't be able to look her in the eye without feeling rage towards his dead sister. Michael figured that the only way he wouldn't feel hate towards Laurie was if she was dead, after all he killed once, he could do it again. He didn't mean to kill her friends, they were just means to an end, but know he had her right where he wanted. As he barged through the hole he made, the good doctor attempted to put Michael down like he did earlier that night, only to find that his gun was out of ammo. While Loomis stared wide eyed at his bad luck, Michael didn't hesitate to stab the man with the surgical blade and shove him to the side.

He could see Laurie now, she was crouched in the corner of the room with a gun in her hands. Michael proceeded to stalk towards her, the blade ready by his side.

"Michael, no," Laurie spoke up then, and for a moment or two Michael hesitated.

 _She even sounds like Judith_ , the Shape thought to himself, slowly tilting his head side to side as he contemplated on what to do. _No, I can't stop this, not while I have a chance_ , he thought to himself as he lifted up the blade again, _I have to do this, she must die!_

As he began to reach towards her, he heard her shout, "Michael, NO!" and without warning she fired the gun in her hands twice.

Michael staggered back in pain as blood began to leak from where she shot him in the eye holes of his mask. Grunting in pain, and unable to see, the homicidal man swung the surgical blade left and right, in an attempt to find Laurie and finish this. He could hear her scream as he slowly inched, closer and closer with each swing. Suddenly, he could hear the doctor moving to his left, and after a moment or two Michael could hear a hissing noise. _No, no, he can't_ , Michael shouted in his head as he realised what Loomis was trying to do, _I have to stop him before he prevents me from finishing what I started!_ He began to stagger in the doctor's direction in an attempt to stop him from filling the room with gas, when suddenly he heard hissing coming from Laurie's direction.

 _No, stop, I won't let you stop me!_ The killer thought to himself as he staggered towards Laurie, swinging the surgical blade. Then, he could hear more hissing coming behind him, and then all around him, as both Laurie and Loomis began to fill the room with gas.

"Laurie, go," he heard Loomis shout to his little sister, "go now!"

He could hear Laurie run out of the room, but since Michael was blinded he couldn't see which direction she went, but he could hear the doctor pull a lighter out of his pocket.

"It's time Michael!" Loomis muttered under his breath.

With that, the doctor lit the lighter, and within seconds the room exploded into flames.

Michael could feel the heat of the flames all around him, burning down the walls of the hallway he stumbled through and burning away at his skin. He could hear Laurie in the hallway, panting heavily while attempting to remain hidden from him. The flames ate away at the Shape's skin and clothes, all of his nerves sending pain signals to his brain as he slowly burned alive. Michael coughed as smoke filled his lungs. _So this is how it's gonna end,_ Michael thought to himself as he collapsed on the floor. Losing consciousness, the last thought Michael thought he'd ever have was, _At least now, maybe I can finally rest..._

Abandoned Warehouse

Undisclosed Location, 2004

"Game over," were the last words John knew that his apprentice Amanda would ever hear as she took her last breath and died from her wound.

He knew that Amanda was dangerous, knowing full well that she wasn't giving players of their 'games' a chance to win. He knew that she let those people die, so he set up this last test, not just for Jeff and his wife, whom Amanda had just shot moments ago, but for Amanda herself. If only she removed the trap from Lynn like she should've and didn't shoot her in the back, than Amanda wouldn't have been shot in the neck in the first place. Now, it was just Jeff and Lynn, crouched in a corner while the infamous Jigsaw 'Killer' himself lay dying on a bed in the room. Now, it was time for Jeff's final test, as Jigsaw lamented that if Jeff listened to him his wife would survive and they would get out alive.

"What do you want?" Jeff inquired as he finally lowered the gun in his hands.

"One final test," John replied, " the rules are simple; over on that table, there's a host of vicious implements, which you can use to exact your pound of flesh, to take your vengeance, to indulge your obsession. Or, you can choose to put your vengeance aside, and you can forgive, you can forgive me for the pain I've caused you and your wife tonight. What's it gonna be, Jeff? It's up to you Jeff, live or die, make our choice."

There was a clatter as Jeff dropped a saw blade onto the floor, and then turned to the killer lying on the bed.

"I forgive you," Jeff said, before he proceeded to lift up a surgical saw and slash Jigsaw's throat.

 _I knew it_ , Jigsaw thought to himself as he started to bleed out, _and now for the announcement of his failure_.

Lifting up the recording device as beeping indicated the beginning of John and Lynn's ends, the killer pressed the play button and allowed his voice to play out the final message.

"Hello Jeff," the recording began, "I made this recording as an insurance policy, if you will, and if you're listening to it, then it's time to collect."

The door to the room sealed shut as it continued, "I was your final test for forgiveness, and if you're listening to this, then you have failed. Now, you must pay the price, the price for living on nothing but vengeance.

"Now I will give you something to live for," the tape continued as John started to slip away, "I told you that you couldn't kill me, Jeff, but I didn't tell you why. And the answer is simple: I am the person responsible for the loss of your child. I am the only person who knows where your daughter is. She only has a limited supply of air left, Jeff, and if you want her back, you'll have to play another game."

With that, the tape ended, and Jeff began to scream in panic. _God forgive me for what I've had to do_ , Jigsaw thought to himself, as the last thing he heard was the sound of Lynn's trap being activated, and the sound of his heart monitor hitting a flatline.

Crystal Lake

Somewhere in Carolina, 2003

Backing his opponent onto the dock in the lake, Jason slashed at Freddy's right arm with his massive machete. Freddy ducked under the swing, and a second swing, but as he tried to do so a third time the Springwood Slasher received a nasty cut on his arm. The masked killer didn't stop as he slashed at Freddy again, knocking the dream demon to the ground. As Jason swung at Freddy again, however, his opponent lashed out with his clawed glove, taking off the fingers on Jason's right hand and forcing him to drop the machete. Freddy proceeded to slash Jason in the groin after grabbing the machete out of the air, and as he got up he slashed again and again. Using both his clawed glove and the other killer's machete, Freddy had Jason pinned on the ground near the end of the docks.

Rolling Jason over and stabbing him in the eyes, he went to attack Jason again with the the machete, only for the masked killer to stop the swing with his fist. Getting a chance to get up as Freddy got distracted by the sudden threat of fire nearby, Jason grabbed at his right arm, and with effort ripped Freddy's arm off. Suddenly, as Freddy stabbed into Jason's chest with the machete, the fire caused an explosion of propane, sending the two infamous killers into the lake. Climbing out of the water with the machete, Freddy began to laugh as he saw the two teenagers he had been attempting to kill the entire time, before proceeding towards them. Freddy lifted up the machete as he reached the two teenagers, ready to kill them where they sat. Suddenly, without warning, Freddy felt a burst of pain as a bladed object went through his chest.

It was Jason, having stabbed the dream demon through the chest with his one clawed glove, with Freddy's missing arm still attached to it. There was a splash as Jason fell back into the water, and with a grunt of pain the Springwood Slasher dropped the machete in his hand. Dropping down to his knees, Freddy began to frantically grab at his own arm stuck in his chest cavity. Freddy could see someone in front of him lifting up the machete, and he looked up to see the teenage girl in front of him, about to swing the blade.

"Welcome to my world, bitch!" The girl shouted as, with a great swing, removed the dream demon's head in one blow.

 _No, I can't go back, I can't go back,_ were the last words in Freddy's mind before he was decapitated, and his head fell into the water...

Unknown Location

Unknown time

 _Where-where am I?_ Jason thought to himself as he opened his eyes to see, not water, but a room completely filled with white light. He initially couldn't see clearly the three other figures in the room, but as his vision cleared the masked killer realised who was there with him. To his right was a man, seemingly in his twenties, Jason couldn't tell as the man was wearing a pale, emotionless mask over his face, wearing what looked like workshop overalls. Sitting across from him (for he now noticed that they were all sitting) was a very old man, wearing what seemed like normal clothes, with the exception of a black theatrical robe with red fabric lining the inside. Why the man was wearing such a robe, Jason didn't know, but he decided to not inquire about it. And, unfortunately for the masked killer, sitting to his right was a surprisingly familiar face.

"I-I can't believe it," Jason heard Freddy mutter under his breath in relief, "I can't believe I'm not back there."

"Back where?" the man in the robe inquired, clearly hearing what the dream demon said.

"Back in Hell, that's where," Freddy sneered at the man, "what's it to you?"

"I was only curious, no need to be angry," the robed man replied, "if you're going to be rude to people you don't even know, then maybe you should keep it to yourself."

"Great, first I had to fight with this idiot who can't follow simple orders, now I have to deal with Gramps here," Freddy growled behind his teeth.

"I think it would be wise if you give respect to your elders, sir," the robed man angrily said as he stood up from his seat.

"Freddy, I think you're overreacting," Jason spoke up, surprised that now he could actually talk.

"Oh, so now the idiot finally talks," Freddy declared, throwing up his hands in disgust, and then pointed to the other masked man and said, "I suppose you can talk too, considering that you haven't said anything yet?"

"Well, I agree with the elder there," the other man said, "maybe you not insult people so harshly."

"I can't believe this," Freddy growled, "is everyone against me? I might as well go back to Hell instead of deal with all three of you."

"You're not going to Hell, or at least, not yet," a new voice said as a stranger entered the brightly lit room.

Even though the man didn't speak in an accent from that part of the world, Jason noticed that he looked like he was from either Japan or China, he couldn't tell which. His brownish-black hair brought out the man's brown eyes, but what stood out was the suit he wore. There wasn't really anything out of the ordinary about it, the only thing about it that caught Jason's eye was that it was completely white and spotless.

"May we ask you you are?" the robed man asked, eyeing the white dressed man with curiosity.

"Well, throughout time I've been known by many names," the man replied, "Ra, Zeus, Odin, but you four probably know me as God."

"Ha, you certainly don't look the part," Freddy laughed in the man's face, "'cause I'm pretty sure God looks like either an old man or like Morgan Freeman."

"On the contrary, Frederick," the deity calmly stated, "I've changed my form through the ages multiple times, but I've actually looked like Morgan Freeman at one point."

Freddy blinked, shocked at what the deity said, and asked, "How the Hell do you know my name?!"

"Like I said, I'm God," he replied, "I know all your names, and everything about you, and how you all died (because yes, you're all dead). For example," with this he turned to the other masked man, "Michael Myers, the Haddonfield Bogeyman, murdered your older sister on Halloween night 1963, escaped from Smith's Grove 15 years later to kill his younger sister, died in an explosion. John Kramer," with this he turned to the robed man, "aka the Jigsaw Killer, developed cancer in your fourties, proceeded to go on a mission to make people appreciate their lives by putting them through games, only for your apprentice to stop following the rules, which eventually resulted in your death on an operating table by a surgical saw to the throat."

God then turned to Jason and said, "Jason Voorhees, the Crystal Lake Killer, almost drowned as a child due to bullying for your disfigurement, survived alongside the lake as a hermit while killing anyone that stepped onto the land next to the lake, eventually died from a machete to the brain, then again from drowning, then drowning again, then drowning in toxic waste, then being blown to smithereens, and then being dragged to Hell, and finally from another drowning; wow," the deity stated as he stared at Jason, "I'm impressed, even though I'm the one to have created you; seriously, you're literally a walking tank."

"And what about me?" Freddy inquired, the voice wavering for a few seconds in fear of what was to come for him.

"Ah, yes, Frederick 'Freddy' Krueger," the deity declared, glaring at the dream demon, "the Bastard Son of A Hundred Maniacs, the Springwood Slasher. Bullied for your own accidental birth, you took your anger out by murdering the children of those who made fun of you, until you were burned alive by the parents when you were released due to a technicality. Accepting a deal from three demons, you've hunted down and killed the children of Springwood on several occasions, each ending with you being dragged to Hell, only to crawl your way back out. Your most recent death was from decapitation, if I'm correct."

When Freddy inquired what was going to happen now, God replied, "Even though your previous lives weren't all that perfect, and the doors of Hell should be open for you all, I've brought you here to Limbo instead, because contrary to most people's beliefs I think everyone deserves a second chance."

"You mean you're sending us back?" Michael inquired, curious as to what the ancient deity was planning.

"Oh no, I'm not sending you back to Earth, you're all too dangerous to go back to Earth," God replied, and then turned to Freddy and continued, "especially you, MR. Krueger. If you want me to clarify, the multiverse theory is indeed true, and it is my intent to send you all to a world from a different universe."

"This, world you're sending us to," Jigsaw asked, "is it by chance anything like Earth?"

"Yes, and no," God interjected, "the world I'm sending you to is known as Remnant, it has multiple similarities to Earth, however there's just as many differences compared to your first home. The people in this world live in four different kingdoms, but in this world humanity and their companions are constantly threatened by monsters, which I'm sure you will be finding out about later on in your new lives."

Jason gulped at the mention of the differences God mentioned, and then asked, "New lives?"

"Yes, new lives," the deity calmly replied, "you'll all be reborn in this new world, new lives, new memories. And as for your old memories and pasts," he continued before they could ask, "while your old lives in this world are nothing more than legends, you won't remember any of it, and they will just be nothing more than forgotten memories. Your personalities, morals, and parts of your backstories shall be the same, but the way you use them shall be significantly different from your past lives."

"Just one question, for my sake," Freddy quietly asked, "what happens if we end up killing someone innocent?"

"Well, in that case, the rules will pretty much be the same as it is on Earth," God replied, "unless said person isn't innocent in any way, if you kill someone who is it guarantees a place in Hell for who committed the crime."

"Okay, no killing someone or I go to Hell, got it," Freddy muttered audibly under his breath, and then turned to the deity and stated, "So, what now?"

"Well, now you have a choice to make," God answered, "you three can head up to the gates to have your fate decided and you Frederick shall be sent downstairs, or, you can take this offer, and be given a chance in a new life, new world, where all of your souls shall be redeemed."

The four former killers stared at each other, lost in thought, until coming to an agreement, the four of them turned to God and said, "We accept your offer."

"Well, in that case, the door to your new life is over there," the deity declared as a previously hidden door opened with a bright light coming from the other side, "you're destinies shall now be intertwined forever more, and rest be assured that there'll be someone there for you all."

"Oh no, if you're saying what I think you're saying, don't bother, no one's gonna be able to put up or keep up with me if my personality's the same," Freddy said in amusement.

As the four redeemed souls walked towards the door and into the light, Jason heard the Holy Father chuckle and say, "Believe me, Frederick Krueger, there will eventually be someone waiting for you, and blessed be assured that she shall certainly be able to keep up with you."

 **A/N:** Hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome to this new RWBY adventure, The Horrors of Team MJJK. Funny story about how this first came about, initially I was just thinking of doing a RWBY crossover with Friday the 13th featuring Yang investigating Crystal Lake and going up against the hockey loving killer himself (I wonder if Jason would actually watch NHL, who knows), when suddenly I got an idea to make a crossover that was (at first) going to have an OoC team consisting of Michael Myers, Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger, and Pinhead from Hellraiser. I had to switch Pinhead for Jigsaw, however, mainly because I had lots of difficulty making a team name (can't really do that if you only have the letters M, J-or-V, F-or-K, and either P or (seeing as Pinhead's real name is Edward Spencer) E-or-S, to work with). Even after switching Jigsaw in I was having some difficulty, because there's only so much options if you replace the letters in Pinhead's name with that of Jigsaw's, but eventually went with Team MJJK (pronounced 'Magic' by the way).

Anyways, what did you guys think? I watched through the ending scenes of the three movies just to make sure I had the details right, so let me know if I managed to do them justice (including the fight scene between Freddy and Jason, that took forever!). Don't forget to leave me a review or PM me if you have any questions, follow and favourite if you really liked this, and go check out Eclipse of STRN's Heart, my original RWBY fanfic starring my original OC team, Team STRN.

Thank you so much for reading, and God Speed!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome back to another chapter of The Horrors of Team MJJK (I'm just going to call it Team MJJK from now on, because that's a mouthful). So, when I first published Chapter 1 last week, I was surprised to find that it now has 12 followers and 9 favourites, so I'm so happy right now! :) I've also got six reviews, which makes me even more happy! Thanks to everyone who left a review, especially nobodyknowsimarwbyfan (rocking that name btw!).

Anyways, I don't own any of the characters. RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP); Halloween belongs to John Carpenter and Dimension Films; Saw belongs to James Wan and Twisted Pictures; both Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm St. belong to Paramount Films, as well as to (respectively) Sean S. Cunningham and Wes Craven (RIP). Now go watch Jigsaw fight, sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 2

Team MJJK's Dorm Room

Beacon Academy, 18 years later

 _A new year at Beacon_ , John thought to himself as his partner shook him awake.

"Come on, Johnny, get up," Michael said, smiling as John finally sat up in bed, "it's our second year at Beacon, and as team leader I'm not letting any of my teammates and friends make us late on the first day."

"What do you mean by late, what time is it?" John muttered under his breath, attempting to keep his eyes open.

He was soon completely startled awake as his fedora-wearing teammate popped into view, a little too close for comfort.

"It's 8:40, Johnny-boy," Freddy almost literally shouted in the other boy's ear, "now get up and get dressed, we're gonna be late."

 _Crap, it's almost nine already_ , John thought as he practically jumped out of bed, only to fall on his face just as he remembered his bio-cybernetic leg.

"Someone help me up and grab Pandora," John muttered through the dorm room's carpet, upset over the fact that it was the second time he ever made them late.

Generally, when it came to their team, it was either Freddy or his partner Jason that make them late for classes, with Freddy forgetting something in the room or Jason waking up late. Either John or the Tiger Faunus that was his partner and leader had to deal with the antics of their teammates, which last year resulted in Team MJJK being late to class a total of 25 times.

"So, fearless leader," Jason asked the Tiger Faunus, "what class do we have first this semester?"

"Goodwitch, just like last year," Michael replied as he passed his partner his cane, "besides that our classes are different than last year."

"As much as I love that class, I really don't like Goodwitch that much," John complained as he got dressed and they hurried to leave, "every semester I'm one of the first people that fight."

"We all know what Goodwitch is like, Johnny," Freddy declared, fitting his half mask over the left side of his face.

The members of Team MJJK all had their dark stories of their pasts, having told each other during last year. Things like Michael's sister, John's tumour, Jason's fear of water and the reason behind it, and Freddy's scars. Generally they were picky to talk to other people outside of their team about their problems, but they usually figured that their business is their own.

"Alrighty team, let's go," Michael said as his team exited their dorm room, "let's give Professor Goodwitch a better first impression than last year."

"Please, Mikey," Freddy complained as they walked to their class, "we were only the third best team of first years last year, we honestly don't have much appreciation compared to Team JNPR, or even Team RWBY for that matter!"

Combat Class

Fifteen minutes later

"As you can see from the scores, Team's RWBY, JNPR, and MJJK all filled out the top twelve best fighters last year in the First Year classes," Glynda Goodwitch said as she pointed to the scoreboard behind her.

Pyrrha Nikos didn't even have to look at the board to know that she was on the top. Not that she would ever brag about something so trivial as a status placing, she was just that good. Underneath her name and portrait on the scoreboard was her friend Ruby Rose, the leader of Team RWBY, while underneath Ruby's name was that of someone she assumed was from Team MJJK, she wasn't sure. The Spartan member of Team JNPR and her team, along with their friends in Team RWBY, never met any member of Team MJJK, considering that Team MJJK had their combat class first period last year while RWBY and JNPR had it third period.

"With scores determined by your win-loss ratio in combat class last year, we have listed the top twelve, with the three teams also having one of their members in the top three; now, may Pyrrha Nikos, Ruby Rose, and Johnathan Kramer please step into the arena."

 _Why would she need the three of us to go down there for_ , Pyrrha asked in her head as she walked down to the arena. She saw a student which she believed was Kramer standing to her right from the corner of her eye, but Ruby was nowhere in sight.

"I thought I called for three students, not two," Goodwitch growled under her breath, and then turned to the stands and asked, "does anybody know where Ms. Rose is?"

"She said she's going to be late, apparently Professor Ozpin wished to speak to her," Pyrrha heard Weiss reply from the stands.

Pyrrha thought she heard the combat professor mutter something under her breath about the Headmaster, and remained silent until she spoke up, "Very well, I was going to congratulate the top three, but that can wait; anyways, as I was saying, this week to start off we're going to have pairs from the top twelve fight each other. Well, Ms. Nikos, Mr. Kramer, you may introduce yourselves after you get prepared to fight today."

Five minutes later, Pyrrha and John were all prepped and ready to go. When Goodwitch gave them the order, they walked towards each other to shake hands.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Ms. Nikos," the boy said as he shook her hand, grinning, "let's give them a good fight to start the year."

While shaking his hand, Pyrrha got a good look of him. His brownish-red hair stuck out of the hood of his black and red theatrical robe, the red lining in the robe bringing out the boy's earl grey eyes. Noticing the cane he used and the limp he had as he walked towards her, Pyrrha thought to herself, _Wait, if he uses a cane, and he's limping, how is he in the top three?_

"A pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Kramer," Pyrrha stated aloud, "I certainly hope that leg doesn't give you any trouble while we fight."

"Oh, on the contrary," John said, smirking underneath the hood, "it's probably going to give you more trouble than it'll give me trouble."

With that they stepped away and got into fighting positions, waiting for the signal to fight.

Goodwitch waited patiently for the fighters to prepare before she said, "Ready...and, fight!"

The moment she said that, Pyrrha was already running towards her opponent, having already used her Polarity to pull Milo and Akuo off her back.

For some reason, Pyrrha didn't see John pull any weapon out to fight, in fact he just stood there, waiting for the 'Invincible Girl' to reach him.

It was the moment that Pyrrha reached John that he finally reacted. Before she could even blink, the boy had already lifted up his cane in preparation for the oncoming swing from Milo. He effortlessly blocked the sword with the handle of the cane, and then lifted up his right leg to kick Pyrrha in the abdomen. As she staggered back, Pyrrha barely had time to lift up Akuo as gunfire rapidly headed right towards her. _So the cane is actually his weapon_ , Pyrrha noted as she saw smoke coming from the bottom of the cane, _and it seems like he's no longer limping; perhaps the limping is just a strategy to make his opponents underestimate him?_

Her stream of thought broke as John reached her, and as she swung at him again he once again blocked Milo with the cane.

Then the boy did something that Pyrrha didn't expect: he pressed a button on the side of the cane. Like clockwork, parts of the handle slowly unfolded as the trunk of the cane pulled out into the handle of the (apparently) final form of John's weapon. Within seconds the old handle became a blade, and Pyrrha soon found herself face-to-face with a medium-sized halberd.

"So your cane is also an axe," Pyrrha interjected before dodging a swing from its blade, "I certainly didn't see that coming."

"Yeah, I made her to replace my old weapon in my second year at Stantford," the boy stated, pausing from another swing, "you like it?"

Pyrrha didn't answer his question; rather, she was focused on finding an opportunity to use her semblance against him, to actually find a weak spot on the weapon to slow it down.

She attempted to use her semblance on the halberd multiple times as it came around in to swing again and again. Unfortunately, instead of slowing it down as she expected, each time she had to dodge the attack as the halberd narrowly missed her by and inch. _Why doesn't my semblance work on his weapon?_ Pyrrha thought to herself as she found herself dodging yet another swing, _I honestly thought it was made of metal!_

Pyrrha was forced on the defensive as the boy advanced towards her, having turned the weapon back into its gun form. She managed to block shot after shot with Akuo, and then grabbed the shield off her arm and hurled it towards her opponent. She was surprised to see John deflect the shield back towards her, and when she pulled it back towards her with her semblance he knocked it to the ground.

"I probably shouldn't be giving criticism during a battle, so forgive me," John said as he morphed the cane back into a halberd, "but throughout this fight it seems you've been overusing your Polarity. Perhaps you shouldn't use it as much so we don't end this match early."

Confused as to what the boy said, Pyrrha turned to the scoreboard to find that her aura was almost dipping into the red.

"Well, I don't see you using your semblance, Mr. Kramer," Pyrrha declared as she ran towards her shield, "do you feel as if you need to talk during a fight?"

John patiently waited for Pyrrha to reach him before, in one full sweep, used the blade of the halberd to trip Pyrrha to the ground, and then morphed it back into its rifle form and fired while she was down.

As the buzzer sounded to indicate the end of the match, she heard the boy say, "On the contrary, Ms. Nikos, the fight is over now; oh, you don't need to call me Mr. Kramer, just call me John."

John reached for Pyrrha's hand with his own, and when she took his hand he helped her up from the ground.

"Well, in that case, you can just call me Pyrrha," she said, smiling at John's sense of courtesy.

Before John could say anything, Goodwitch cleared her throat and said, "And that's the match. As you could see, students, Ms. Nikos' aura has dropped into the red. While there's a difference between speed and efficiency, Mr. Kramer demonstrated proper use of both once again; though perhaps next time, Mr. Kramer, you could try to actually give Ms. Nikos a chance to use all the aspects of her weapons."

"I'll remember that next time, Professor," John stated politely without even looking away from Pyrrha's gaze.

As Pyrrha walked back to her seat, she couldn't help but watch John as he limped back to his seat with his cane.

Beacon's Library

After classes, Later That Day

The rest of the day passed without incident for Pyrrha as she walked towards the library to study. Oobleck's class was as easy as ever, as was Professor Port's. Pyrrha smiled to herself as she remembered how, once again, Port got off track and told another of the stories from his younger days. That smile faded, however, as she saw a familiar face sitting at the table she was heading for. John was sitting there, reading away at a textbook from Professor Peach's class, his cane sitting inches away, hanging off the chair. _If he's such a good fighter, why does he need a cane?_ Pyrrha asked herself as she reached the table and inquired, "This seat taken?"

John almost jumped out of his seat when she spoke up, but relaxed when he realised who it was.

"Hello Pyrrha," the black-robed boy declared, "no, this seat isn't taken, my teammates are off somewhere else; what about yours?"

"Playing a board game in our dorm room, Jaune borrowed it from Team RWBY," Pyrrha replied as she sat down to study.

They sat there in silence for ten minutes, studying for their classes, when John suddenly turned to the red-haired girl next to him and said, "You want to know how I new about your semblance, don't you?"

 _Wow, he guessed that pretty easily_ , Pyrrha thought to herself, but aloud she said, "I might've been curious."

"Well, actually I was just guessing, considering some of the hand gestures you were making during the fight," John stated, "I used to have a friend back in Stantford (that's in Vacuo) that had Polarity as well, and after learning how it works I decided to construct Pandora here out of a mixture of titanium and bulletproof glass to gain an advantage against someone that uses Polarity."

"If you don't mind me asking," Pyrrha decided to ask, "why is it a cane?"

"I don't mind you asking," John solemnly replied, and then turned to Pyrrha and said, "you sure you want to know the answer to that."

When Pyrrha nodded in reply, John pulled his seat back and turned around in it to face her. As he reached for the sleeve of his right pant leg and pulled it up, Pyrrha was shocked to see not a leg of flesh and blood, but one of steel and carbonite.

"I lost all use of this leg after an operation I had during my second year of Stantford, so they had to amputate it," John said before she could ask, "no matter how many times they replace it though, it never works; the doctor says its all in my head."

Pyrrha stared at the bio-cybernetic leg for a few minutes, and then looked back at John and asked, "What was the surgery for?"

She heard John sigh, and a far off look glazed over his eyes as he quietly replied, "Cancer."

Pyrrha gasped in shock and almost shouted, "I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, it's not your fault," John continued, "during my second year I started getting headaches, and my vision would occasionally go blurry. When we went to a local doctor to find out what was going on, a scan revealed a walnut-sized tumour sitting in an almost hard-to-reach place in the back of my frontal lobe. My father's an engineer, and my mother works at a sports bar back in Vacuo, so there was literally no way we could pay for an expensive surgery in Atlas to have it removed, not even counting the cost to get there. Even with my father unlocking my aura it wasn't enough to make it stop growing, and I became, depressed.

"I abandoned my friends as it became worse, and I broke up with a girl I was dating back then because I didn't want her to just put up with a 'dead man'. I stayed in my room, only leaving it to eat meals and to go to the bathroom, and even then I spoke to no one. And then, hope came, when an Atlas Specialist and professional huntress heard about my story, and using money from her family paid for the operation. If it wasn't for that huntress, I would've died by now, I wouldn't have gotten a chance to live out my dream to become a huntsman."

"Do you know the name of the huntress that paid for your operation?" Pyrrha inquired, curious about it.

"I believe she's related to a friend of yours on Team RWBY," John replied as he looked Pyrrha in the eyes, "for her name is Specialist Winter Schnee.

"But enough about me, let's talk about you," he continued, changing the subject, "I'm sure that being a world renown celebrity such as yourself has puts you through a similar sense of isolation from friends and family."

"Yeah, for quite some time before coming to Beacon my friends started to become nothing more than fans," Pyrrha replied in sadness, "but now I'm here no one treats me like I'm any better than them, and for that I appreciate it."

John nodded in reply, and then looked at his scroll and said, "Would you look at the time, we should get going before our teams wonder why we're not eating supper."

As he grabbed his cane and stood up, John looked at Pyrrha again and said, "You should consider yourself lucky to have heard my story, Pyrrha Nikos; the only other people besides you and my family that know about this is my team."

"We probably shouldn't let this be the last time we talk though, since we do have some things in common, Johnathan Kramer," Pyrrha said as she packed her stuff up, "perhaps tomorrow you team could hang out with my team and our friends at breakfast."

As she walked away from the table, she heard John say, "Yes, we should, I'll see you tomorrow morning then with my team."

 **A/N:** And that was another chapter of Team MJJK. I hope you guys enjoyed the fight scene in this. Also, you get to hear John's backstory, which I totally didn't use elements of his story from the movies (totally didn't). You got to see John and Pyrrha talk, and next chapter RWBY and JNPR get to meet the rest of the team. I'm also surprised that people haven't reacted to the insanity that is the shipping I revealed under the story's link, so either you haven't noticed it or you've welcomed the insanity (cause normal's boring!).

Anyways, thank you such much for reading. Make sure you go read Eclipse, my other fanfic on this website. Also, in December I'm going to start on another story which will be titled 'Prophecy', so be on the lookout for that. If you liked this chapter and want to continue reading, make sure to leave a review, and follow/favourite. Thanks for reading, and God Speed!

 **Edit:** Sometime soon I shall be releasing a one-shot series called "RWBY: Halloween Horror Nights", where any sort of RWBY characters will encounter any monster from urban legend, creepypasta, horror movies, you name it. I have some ideas on monsters they'll encounter, so I'm going to open a poll tomorrow morning to decide what monster it'll be first and it will close on Thursday at 3:00 in the afternoon, so choose fast. The monster choices are: Robert the Doll, Kuchisake-onna, Sachiko from Corpse Party, and Pennywise. Choose quickly guys!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome back to another chapter of team MJJK! So, a couple days ago I attempted to open a poll for the new one-shot series I' starting soon, called RWBY: Halloween Horror Nights, but unfortunately due to technical difficulties that I couldn't decipher it didn't work. I'm sad about that. But, in case you missed out on what it's about, each Halloween there will be a chapter of RWBY: HHN where the characters off Team RWBY encounter a monster from urban legends, horror movies, you name it. Since the poll didn't work, I've decided to choose one of the monsters I featured in the poll and have been typing up the chapter (I'll talk about it later). Once again thanks for all the reviews, some of them made me laugh (ie. nobodyknowsthatimarwbyfan, still rocking that name).

As always, RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum (RIP); Halloween belongs to John Carpenter and Dimension Films; Saw belongs to James Wan and Twisted Pictures; both Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm St. belong to Paramount Films, as well as (respectively) Sean S. Cunningham and Wes Craven (RIP). Now you can see Blake making a friend, sit back and enjoy (seriously, where's the popcorn?).

Chapter 3

Beacon Cafeteria

Lunchtime, the next day

When John came back to the dorm the night before and told Michael about his conversation with Pyrrha Nikos and her offer for lunch the next day, Michael honestly wasn't expecting anything like that as the reason why his partner was late for bed. But Michael respected the offer, after all, it isn't every day that a member of the top two second (previously first) year teams at Beacon invite you to hang out at lunch, right? So that's how Team MJJK found themselves at the same table as Team RWBY and Team JNPR at lunch that afternoon, with John sitting right next to his newfound friend as her teammates and the other team stared.

"So, Pyrrha," Michael heard the short girl in the red hood named Ruby Rose ask as they sat down, "who's your new friends?"

"Ruby, Jaune, everybody, this is John Kramer," she replied, introducing Michael's partner first, "he was the classmate I fought in class yesterday; I ran into him before supper, and we decided to ask our leaders if we could have our teams meet today."

When Ruby turned to her fellow team leader to confirm, Jaune nodded in reply and said, "Yeah, she told me about their talk after supper last night."

"So is he your boyfriend now, Pyrrha?" Yang Xiao Long inquired, a hint of mirth in her voice.

Almost instantly Pyrrha blushed in surprise as the two people closest to the blonde brawler whacked her in the head and shouted, "Yang!"

"Ow, I was just asking," Yang grumbled under her breath, rubbing where they hit her in the head, while in her head she thought to herself, _It was just a joke._

"It's not entirely a big deal if she was asking," John spoke up in reply to Yang's unanswered question, "but no, I just met her yesterday, so that doesn't mean anything."

"Still, that doesn't really excuse that comment, Yang," the white haired heiress sitting next to Yang stated, glaring daggers at her head.

"Come on, Weiss, I was kidding," Yang declared, glaring right back at the heiress, "and he said it was fine to ask, so there."

"If you guys don't mind, we should probably stop shouting before someone gets us in trouble," a raven-haired girl with amber eyes and a bow on her head quietly interjected, barely even looking up from her book.

Michael noticed what she said, and decided to politely ask, "If you don't mind me asking, are you referring to Professor Goodwitch glaring in our direction?"

"Actually yes," Blake Belladonna replied, glancing up at Michael briefly before inquiring, "I'm guessing you heard her before she even arrived, because of your ears?"

"Tiger Faunus, ma'am," Michael interjected, a serious look in his eyes, "and since I should respect your privacy, I won't ask about how you knew she was there without even looking up from your book."

 _Well, at least he's polite to not ask_ , Blake thought to herself, a smile barely visible on her lips.

Unfortunately for Blake's privacy, he mask wearing member to Team MJJK decided to rather rudely point out their conversation.

"Oh, did the tiger cub find a kitty to play with?" Freddy piped up, amused at the Tiger Faunus' embarrassment of being overheard.

"That wasn't very nice to say," the white haired heiress across from him spoke up, "you should apologize for that."

"Really, now," Freddy sneered, eyeing up Weiss, "I'm surprised a stuck up heiress like you cares at all for a Faunus."

He could see the steam rising out of her ears as she growled in anger, "How dare you?! What makes you think I hate the Faunus?"

"Says the one who's father is a flat out racist to the Faunus," Freddy interjected, intending to get a rise from the girl, "especially someone who's spoken on camera of her distrust of the entire Faunus race."

Jason heard the white-haired girl growl in rage before turning to her teammates and shouting, "Someone please help me out with this asshole!"

"Jase, back me up here, man," his partner declared as he faced Jason, to which jason shook his head.

"Sorry Freddy, you're on your own," Jason said, a look of amusement on his face, "you pissed her off, best you could do is apologize."

Yang, barely glancing away from Weiss, pointed at Jason and interjected, "I agree with this guy, you both should apologize to each other and to everybody for arguing, right Ruby?"

"Yeah!" Ruby exclaimed as she gave a high five to her sister, and gave one to Jason as well so that he wouldn't feel left out.

"I can't believe this, even my own partner's against me!" Freddy stated in exhaustion as he threw up his hands in defeat.

"You're not the only one whose partner is against you," Weiss growled, glaring at Ruby in anger before sighing and continuing, "I say we call a truce for now, we can apologize to each other later if we must."

"Agreed," Freddy grumbled, before turning to where Blake was sitting and began to apologize, but then said, "I know I should apologize to your teammate, but where did she go?"

Sure enough, everyone turned to find an empty seat where Blake was, the Cat Faunus having walked away.

"She probably ran to the library again to cool off," Yang s thought aloud, feeling guilty for her friend's disappearance, and then stood up and said, "I should probably go help her calm down, and you guys should apologize when she comes back."

"Here, let me get her," Michael interjected as he too stood up, "if I didn't say that I wouldn't ask about her heritage then Freddy wouldn't have commented and started the argument and she wouldn't have run off, let me do it."

"Are you sure, Mikey?" Freddy solemnly asked, "She is her teammate after all."

When Michael nodded in reply, Yang nodded in acceptance and said, "Bring her back, please."

"Will do," Michael said, and before anybody could blink Michael was gone.

John knew that his partner and team leader used his semblance to catch up with the girl, having been witness to it several times, but even still he almost jumped in surprise.

"So Pyrrha, how did the fight between you guys go yesterday?" Ruby spoke up, ready to change the subject.

"It went really well, actually," Pyrrha replied, "Johnathan put up a decent fight, and he even beat me."

"Really?" Ruby inquired, sadness showing in her eyes about missing the fight, and then turned to John and said, "You must be a really good fighter."

"Precisely, otherwise I wouldn't be in the top three," John replied, hoping he didn't sound like he was bragging, "but it takes more than brawn to be a great fighter, it also takes brains as well, as well as an efficient weapon to use."

"How efficient?" Ruby inquired, excitement showing in her eyes at the mention of a weapon.

"Very efficient," John replied eagerly, lifting his cane, "in fact, it's efficient on two fronts, as a weapon and as a cane."

John suddenly heard a squeal as without warning the diminutive girl was by his side, stars in her eyes as she looked over the cane.

"Ooh, can I see it opened up; how does it work; it-must-be-so-awesome!" Ruby shouted in excitement as she turned into a chibi.

"I can't show you right now with professors watching," John replied, but his next statement made the girl squeal again, "But, I can show you later."

Outside of Beacon's Library

A few minutes later

Blake was attempting to find a safe spot in the library to cool off, angered at the almost complete reveal of her heritage. _The mask wearing fool is an ass_ , Blake angrily thought to herself as she found an unoccupied spot in the library to read. You could say that, while she was angry at that member of Team MJJK, she was also angry at herself for being ashamed to reveal the fact she was a Faunus to everyone else at Beacon. The only ones who knew her secret besides her team and Team JNPR were the nurses in the infirmary and the Headmaster himself, and now more people knew the truth. She was so angry at what had occurred that she was barely even reading her book, she barely even noticed the person walking towards her. That is, until she heard him calling out her name.

Looking up to see the leader of Team MJJK walking towards her, she looked back down at her book and said, "I don't wish to talk right now, I'm trying to read."

"The angry look in your eyes and the fact that they don't look like you're moving over the page says otherwise," Michael said in protest, causing Blake to slowly put down the book.

"Alright, I'm listening," Blake sighed as she asked, "What do want?"

When the Tiger Faunus replied, his answer made her eyes widen in surprise, "I want to apologise for what Freddy did. Believe me, he will be apologising later, but if he didn't hear what we were talking about then you wouldn't have run off like that, would you?"

Blake nodded, and then stood up with her book and said, "Apology accepted, now if you excuse me, I'm going to read somewhere else."

Walking right past him, Blake brought the book back to her eyes as she walked away, only to bump into someone in front of her.

"Oh no you don't, ma'am," Blake was surprised to hear Michael's voice in front of her instead of behind her like he was seconds before, "not until you come back to lunch with me like I promised your partner."

Frantically looking behind her to find him no longer behind her, but standing right next to her, she looked at him and asked in confusion, "What and how?"

"Semblance, ma'am," Michael replied, "I can teleport pretty much anywhere so long as I've been there; it comes in handy pretty often. If you don't mind me asking, I didn't really catch your name, I can't just keep calling you ma'am because that's going to get very old."

Blake sighed in compliance, and said, "Alright, I'll head back with you, my name's Blake Belladonna."

"Michael Myers, at your service," Michael stated as he did a little bow, "now, let's talk while we walk, shall we?"

They walked out of the library in silence, but after they left Michael spoke up again, "So, what type of Faunus are you? I'm just curious, mind you, and if the ears didn't make it obvious, I'm a Tiger Faunus."

"Cat Faunus," Blake replied, and decided to say, "I guess I might be jealous that some Faunus can show their heritage in pride while I hide behind a bow."

"Well, I'm sure you have your reasons," Michael interjected, his unanswered question being heard by Blake.

"I don't really like talking about it," Blake said, 'but if you must know it's mostly because I used to be in the White Fang."

"What, the civils rights group that's become a pretty misguided terrorist organization?" Michael inquired, and pried further, "Did you leave before or after they went crazy?"

"A month after that happened," Blake replied, and then turned to Michael and asked, "I'm guessing you've got some backstory too?"

"If you want some dark backstory, my team is full of stuff like that," Michael replied earnestly, "you could ask any member of my team and they'll tell you what happened to them. Jason's got a story about how Freddy had to save him from an attempted drowning. Freddy could also tell you of the reason he wears a mask covering half of his face. And, like Johnny told me he did yesterday for your friend Pyrrha, if you're lucky he'll tell you of his survival story against cancer."

"And what about you, may I ask?" Blake inquired, curious as to where this conversation was going.

She heard him sigh, and he replied solemnly, "You ever hear about the so-called 'urban legend' of a kid murdering their older sister on Halloween night years ago?"

Blake nodded in confirmation, and her eyes suddenly widened as she realised what he was implying and asked, "You mean that isn't a legend?"

"I'd wish it was just that," the Tiger Faunus replied as his eyes glazed over in remembrance, "but yes, eleven years ago, when I was just six years old, I was the kid in that legend that killed their sister on Halloween night."

"But, why?" Blake interrogated, noticing how dark their conversation had gotten.

"Believe me when I say that my reason was out of vengeance for what she did," Michael answered with a slight growl, "Judith always neglected me when she was alive, and on that night, instead of taking me trick-or-treating like our parents asked her to do, she instead kicked me out of the house to spend some...intimate time with her boyfriend. I was so angry at her for what she did, next thing I knew I blacked out, and when I came to the knife covered in her blood was in my hands."

"So," Blake decided to cautiously ask, "what happened after that?"

"I was arrested by police not long after," Michael solemnly answered, "my parents were shocked of what I did, and even I had a hard time believing what I had done. My life could've been over, I could've been locked in a prison or a psychiatric ward never to see the light of day again. When I explained what occurred and my motives, however, they instead charged me with manslaughter due to temporary insanity, and I was released into a three year house arrest. I promised myself then and there that, no matter who made me angry, that I would constantly take anger management classes, and even after I graduated from those classes it wasn't enough to remove the guilt of my crime, so every year on that night I can be found confessing my sin at the church in Vale."

Turning back to Blake, Michael smiled and stated, "You kind of look like Judith, now that I think about it, but from what I can tell you're nothing like her."

They walked for awhile in silence, and when they reached the doors to the cafeteria looked the Tiger Faunus in the eye and asked, "I only have one last question: why did she neglect you?"

"I think it was because that our father and her stepmother (my mother) paid me more attention than they did to her," Michael replied calmly, "my dad and her mother were both humans, while my mother is a Tiger Faunus like me. She hated and neglected me because she was jealous that our parents treated me as the favourite while Judith was barely around enough to be treated as the oldest. Instead of blaming herself for being estranged with our parents, she blamed me and neglected me instead."

"I'm sorry for digging up bad memories by asking," Blake began to apologise until Michael raised up his hand and shook his head.

"Don't be, the past is the past," he said, and then smiled and said, "Now, I believe the others are waiting for us."

 **A/N:** And that was Chapter 3 of Team MJJK! So, anyone have a clue as to who is paired with who? It's okay if you don't, all will be revealed. Also, Ruby won't be paired with a member of Team MJJK (because I can't have all hetero pairings), but who she'll be with shall be mentioned next chapter, but as for who it is? Well, let's just say that Team MJJK aren't the only horror monsters sent to Remnant from Earth...

So, this chapter has the second clue as to what will happen in my oncoming story, Prophecy. The first clue is in Chapter 5 of Eclipse, so go look for it. Here's clue number two: it's an AU that takes place six years after RWBY and JNPR graduate from Beacon, and therefore ten years after the events of the first two volumes.

As for what monster appears in the first chapter of RWBY: HHN, stay tuned when it comes out.

Anyways, thanks for reading, leave a rreview and don't forget to favourite/follow. Be sure to look out for more clues for Prophecy and to go read Eclipse and RWBY:HHN. Thanks again, and God Speed!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome back to another chapter of Team MJJK. So apparently there aren't much OUAT fans on FanFiction, because I haven't received much of a reaction from Eye of the Beholder. Anyways, really liking these reviews, thanks guys!

So, this chapter is going to have a new character in it, a character that isn't a horror movie character but one from the creepypasta community. Anyways, like always I own none of the characters. I'd type in the whole thing, but it's so long and I'm sure you guys know who belongs to who. So, now you can watch Jason fight and meet my favourite creepypasta character. Sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 4

Unarmed Sparring Room

After classes, The Next Day

As Jason ended up on the floor for the sixteenth time that afternoon, he began to realise that trying to impress a girl by challenging them to an unarmed sparring match might not be such a good idea.

"You alright there, Jason?" he heard Yang ask as she lifted herself off of the other teenager.

"I think I stretched a muscle," the fit boy replied as he lay there patiently, "looks like I'm not as invincible as my semblance allows me to be."

"Yeah, having an abnormal amount of endurance compared to other huntsmen and huntresses probably doesn't mean you'll always win," Yang quipped, clearly remembering Jason mentioning his semblance the day before during lunch, an ability that allowed him to continue to fight well into the red of his aura levels.

Jason smirked, and noticing the position they were in said, "Well, it got you on top, didn't it."

Looking down at the position she found herself in and the obvious innuendo Jason made, the blonde brawler had a faint blush on her face as she declared, "Oh, really?"

Jason only smiled and replied, "M'lady."

They're moment, however, was interrupted as they heard Ruby say, "Dammit, Yang, get a room already."

"I actually agree with that," Freddy was heard stating not long after, and with that Yang climbed off of Jason and helped him to his feet.

The two teams decided to meet up for practice after classes that day, having already become friends, with the few exceptions of Weiss and Freddy arguing while deciding who would go first, leading to the current predicament.

"Hey, I didn't hear Jason complaining," Yang interjected with humor in her voice, "and I wasn't either."

"I second that," Jason commented, "and why would you be complaining? I'm sure there's someone you'd prefer to spend some alone time with, like how your sister mentioned something earlier about a certain red-wearing sister of hers already having something like that."

With that he saw the diminutive girl blush in shock as she shouted, "Yang, you promised you'd keep that secret until she arrives!"

"I said no promises, don't blame me for you not listening," Yang interjected, only to notice the surprise look in the rest of Team MJJK's faces.

Jason saw Michael turn to the other leader and say, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend, Ruby, let alone said girlfriend coming here to visit."

The red obsessed teen's face went as red as her cloak as she hid behind it and said, "See Yang, this is why you're not supposed to bring stuff up like that."

"I'm sorry Ruby, I didn't mean it," Yang apologised, and then perked up and said, "When's she getting here from her dorm room, by the way?"

"She said she'd be here in a few minutes, she and her team just got out of class," Ruby replied, all traces of embarrassment replaced with excitement.

Not long after she said that, there was a knock at the door, and Ruby suddenly squealed and shouted, "She's here!'

Being closest to the door, Weiss opened the door and said to whoever was on the other side, "Great, you're here, she was beginning to wonder where you were."

"I'm sure she has," Jason heard the person on the other side of the door say as they walked in.

Before anyone could react, a red blur was seen flying to the door to tackle the person to the ground as they heard Ruby shriek, "JAAANNEEEY!"

Peering out into the hall with everyone else, Jason could see Ruby on top of and kissing a girl that looked very similar to Blake. Not excluding the black cat ears on top of her head, the girl looked like Blake in almost every single way.

She had raven black hair that reached down to her shoulders, and her eyes were similar to Blake's, save for the fact that they were green instead of amber. She wore a black Victorian-style dress, along with similarly styled boots that were a deep royal blue colour. She would've looked like an everyday girl dressing up for a ball, if it weren't for the sheath attached to a belt around her waist.

The girl, having noticed their audience, turned to Ruby and said, "Hey Ruby, maybe we should save that for another time before your sister starts swinging."

The diminutive brunette started as the other girl said this, and leaped off and lifted the girl to her feet and said, "I'm-sorry-but-I-haven't-seen-you-since-the-beginning-of

summer-break-and-I-missed-you-and-stuff!"

She then had to pause during her rambling, having lost her breath in her excitement, so during the sudden break Jason leaned towards Yang and asked, "Does she always get this excited over things like this?"

"You should see her whenever someone places cookies or strawberries in front of her, this is nothing, "Yang whispered in reply, and then cleared her throat and asked, "Hey Rubes, maybe you could introduce Jane to everyone who hasn't met her yet."

Ruby nodded in compliance, and then turned to Team MJJK and said, "Guys, this is Jane; Jane, this is Team MJJk, our new friends."

"Thanks for the effort Ruby, but I could've done so myself," the girl said as she proceeded to shake hands with the members of Team MJJK, "Name's Janice Arkensaw-Belladonna, but everybody just calls me Jane; I'm Blake's cousin, in case you were wondering."

"She also my adopted sister," Blake interjected with a slight smile, "even if she doesn't change her last name."

"Hey, you know that isn't going to happen, Blake," Jane overlapped her cousin, "I've had that last name for 17 years now, and just because my aunt adopted me after what happened three years ago doesn't mean that I'm gonna change it."

"Just don't ask Ruby to hyphenate her last name when you decide to exchange vows, otherwise your guy's name won't fit on the bills," Yang cooly interjected, resulting in both girls shouting her name in protest.

"Hey, so I've got a question," Jane inquired, changing the subject before things got out of hand, "who's the best fighters on Team MJJK? I came over here for something to do, so I'm curious to find out."

"Well, not going to lie, but John and Jason are our two best fighters," Michael replied, deep in thought, "if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, we could go to one of the nearby combat classrooms to see."

"Actually, that was what I was thinking," Jane continued, "my entire team, that's Team JADE by the way, have agreed that I'm the strongest fighter on our team, in fact I'm #13 on the list in combat class. So, who's first of you two?"

They agreed that Jane would fight Jason, and with that began to head towards the combat classroom.

While they were walking, Jason turned to Yang and said, "Alright, you know her more than I do, maybe you could warn me on what I'm up against."

"Believe me Jason, not even your unlimited endurance will help you out here," Yang replied, glancing at Jason for only a moment before looking forward again, "with her semblance, she would've beaten out Jaune from the top twelve if he didn't have some help practicing from Pyrrha."

When Jason asked what she meant by that, Yang only answered with, "Jane's already a master swordswoman, second only to Weiss; combine that with her semblance, which allows Jane to completely bend the laws of physics, and you've got yourself an opponent that isn't easy to fight."

Before Jason could reply to that, he heard John standing up ahead with Jane waiting say, "So you're the famous Archangel of Menagerie, right?"

"And you're the famous Jigsaw," he heard Jane reply, and with that Jason figured that he shouldn't ask about their conversation, and leave it be.

Yang, however, perked in curiosity at the nickname and inquired, "Wait, why did Jane call you Jigsaw?"

John almost jumped in surprise at the sudden attention, but turned to Yang and replied, "Unfortunately for me, Yang, Jigsaw is a nickname that I've had to suffer through ever since people discovered my talents in engineering. It just so happens, I presume, that Janice recognised my name and the nickname."

The blonde brawler nodded in agreement as they reached the combat classroom, where she pulled out her scroll and used it to unlock the room.

As Jason walked into the room and headed towards the boys change room, he began to think to himself, _He really does hate that nickname, but he's never actually specified the reason why_. _Maybe I shouldn't worry about it though, it's not like it's necessary for me to know, right now I need to get ready to fight._ With that Jason pulled out his gear and began to suit up.

Minutes later Jane and Jason were facing each other in the stadium, each with their own weapons drawn. Sheathed to Jason's back was a large machete, with the blade taking up three quarters of the entire length.

The large teen noticed the broadsword in Jane's hand, and decided to ask, "Care to tell me about your sword, and I'll tell you about mine?"

"What, you mean Midnight Revelation?" Jane replied with her own question, and when Jason nodded she said, "She's a broadsword, one-handed hilt, can turn into a Tommie."

"Well, I haven't named this beauty here," Jason interjected as he unsheathed his machete, "classic machete, also one-handed, and she turns into a gorgeous, double barrel, sawed-off shotgun."

"Ooh, that's excellent," Jane declared as the stadium lights turned on and the fight began, "but let's see how she holds up to Midnight."

As the buzzer sounded for the fight to begin, both students began to slowly walk towards each other, their respective weapons poised to strike. Jane was the first to reach her opponent, and immediately went for an overhand swing towards Jason's head. Jason effortlessly blocked the sword with his machete, and then swinged his right fist in an uppercut that sent Jane flying across the floor. The gothic girl slowed herself down by digging her sword into the floor, and the moment she stopped she pressed a button on the sword's hilt. There was a whirr of noise as the broadsword rapidly unfolded into a machine gun, which she proceeded to aim at Jason and fire in his direction. Despite blocking some of the dust rounds,most of them hit the huntsmen-in-training anyways, harmlessly bouncing off of his endurable aura.

"Using the gun already, isn't that cheating?" Jason pepped as he continued to walk towards Jane.

The moment he reached her he went for a swing to her legs, to which Jane rapidly jumped over the swing and over Jason's head.

Turning her gun back into a sword, Jane glanced at Jason and said, "I'm surprised that you've chosen to not use your gun yet, I find this very entertaining."

Her smile then turned into a frown as Jason pressed a button on the guard of his machete, and with that the blade slid back into the hilt, replaced by the two barrels of the shotgun.

"You were saying?" Jason interjected as he proceeded to open fire, confident that the spray would hit her.

What Jason wasn't expecting, however, was seeing the spray of shots from his gun suddenly stop a foot away from his opponent.

Surprised, the large huntsman-in-training looked up to see that Jane's eyes, which moments ago were still green, were now replaced with jet black orbs, giving the gothic girl an eerie appearance.

"I can see you weren't expecting that, despite the fact Yang warned you earlier," Jane stated with a grin, before she used her semblance to turn the shots against Jason and fly in his direction.

Jason barely managed to jump over his own bullets before she was on him again. With a flick of her wrist Jane knocked the shotgun out of Jason's hands, sending it partway across the stadium. Again and again the gothic girl swung her broadsword at him, with Jason effortlessly dodging each attack.

"I'll admit, you're eyes are pretty intimidating when you do that," Jason grunted between each time he had to dodge one of her swings.

She continued to advance with each swing, her attempts to catch him with her blade unending. From the corner of his eye Jason could see his shotgun lying on the ground a few feet away; he knew that he could reach it, all he needed was an opening.

Getting an idea, Jason decided to ask, "How much do you bet I can't dodge another attack and reach my weapon?"

Raising an eyebrow but continuing her attacks, Jane replied with a grunt, "If you succeed in doing that, I'll buy you dinner."

As she swung again, Jason found his opening, and as he ducked under Jane's arm and yanked his shotgun off the ground he said, "I'll be holding you up to that, but it doesn't need to be today."

Jane twirled the broadsword in her hand as she complied, "Clever move, distracting me like that, but it isn't happening again."

Jason turned his shotgun back into a machete and began to walk towards his opponent. He could see her eyes turn black again as a fierce wind began to stir in the stadium. His eyes began to sting as he pushed against the harsh wind being created by his opponent. Eventually Jason reached Jane and swung his machete towards her torso. She effortlessly blocked his blade with her own, and as she stopped her windy onslaught she jumped over his head and caught Jason on the shoulder with her sword. Jason stumbled, allowing Jane an opening to hit him in the kneecap and used her semblance to toss him into a nearby wall, sending Jason into the red.

The buzzer sounded, indicating the match was over as Jane went to help Jason up and said, "Wow, you actually cut it pretty close, good game."

"It definitely seems like I did," Jason noted as he saw the scoreboard, seeing that Jane's aura was very close to entering the red.

The two students went to go get changed, and when they were done they went up to the stands.

Jane barely had time to reach the stands before her petite girlfriend tackled her the ground for the second time that day, while saying, "You did great out there!"

"Ruby, stop tackling Jane to the ground," Weiss decided to interrupt before Ruby could do anything else, "one of these days there might be something or someone behind her when you do that, and she could get hurt."

"Don't worry Weiss, she knows that already," Jane spoke up from underneath her petite girlfriend, "we talked about it the first month we started dating, right Ruby?"

Jason swore Ruby's head almost became a bobblehead as she nodded in reply and said, "Yeah, Weiss, don't worry."

With that the group decided to walk out of the classroom, but before Jason could walk out the door Yang pulled him to the side to have a chat.

"Nice job out there, man," Yang stated as they watched the others leave to study, "you almost put Jane into the red."

"Well, she did put me there, so you can say we both fought well," Jason said, and then turned to the blonde brawler and said, "but that's not why you pulled me to the side, is it."

"What, I can't congratulate you on your fight?" Yang interjected, and then sighed and said, "Actually, I wanted to ask about how you discovered your semblance, if you don't mind that."

"Not if you don't tell me first," Jason declared, eyeing his newfound friend with a curious look.

"Alright, you're being a gentleman," Yang replied, "well, I discovered mine during combat class my first year at Signal. I was fighting this third year guy who had a reputation of breaking girls' hearts. For some reason, in the middle of the fight, he decided to start flirting with me, clearly in an attempt to distract me, but I was determined to ignore him and continue fighting. I think it was when he yanked out pieces of my hair by accident when my semblance first activated, I started to grow stronger with each hit he gave, until I finally threw him through the classroom wall. So, that's my story," Yang concluded with a smile, "now your turn."

Jason, realising that he would have to talk about something he generally prefered to avoid, turned away from the blonde brawler and stated, "If you really want to know my story, I'll tell you, but you must promise to not give me your sympathy over the matter."

"Sure, I promise," Yang replied, noticing that Jason began to grow quiet, "but you should tell me anyways."

Jason smiled at that and asked, "Would you believe me if I told you I wasn't always this fit?"

Yang snorted as she laughed at that, but then grew silent and inquired, "Wait, you're serious; were you fat or something?"

"Actually it was the exact opposite of that," Jason solemnly replied, "before I unlocked my semblance or before I even started to work out, I was as thin as a wire, the skinniest of all the kids I knew back home in Patch. Kids made fun of me for it, and they also picked on me because my mother, who is a camp counselor at the outdoor camp in Patch, was, not right in the head. When my mother was injured in an accident and I was forced to take care of her, the bullying became worse, until one day they attempted to drown me in the nearby lake."

It took a moment for that to sink in before Yang said, "Wait, what; they tried to drown you in the lake?"

"Don't ever bother asking me why, I didn't even understand why they took their bullying that far," Jason continued, a far off look glazing over his eyes, "one minute they were picking on me like they usually did, next thing I knew they pushed me into the water knowing full that I couldn't swim. I don't know how long I was in the water for, only that I was drowning and I couldn't do anything to save myself. That was when he pulled me out of the water, when he brought me away from the brink of death. He saved me, and it was when we ended up getting into a fight to stand up to my bullies that I discovered my semblance. I owed the person that saved me all I could give him, and when I ran into him at Signal years later, saw him being bullied because he was injured in an accident that wasn't his fault, I knew I had to repay him, so, having gotten bigger and getting more exercise since my attempted drowning, I stood up to those who bullied him, and he's been my friend ever since."

Yang was silent for a moment, and then looked Jason in the eye and asked, "And this friend of yours that saved you, and you saved later on, what happened to him?"

Jason sighed and replied, "Well, we've been thick as thieves for years now, and believe it or not the crazy bastard's my partner now here at Beacon. Freddy can be the most irritating person I know, and he admits that he's a bit of an ass, but he's one of my best friends, and both of us will lay down our lives to help each other out when we need it most."

"Wait, by Freddy you're referring to that mask and fedora wearing guy that was arguing with Weiss during lunch yesterday, right?" Yang inquired, realising that there was more to Freddy than being an annoyance to Weiss.

"Yep, same guy," Jason replied with a smile, and then started walking towards the door and said, "we should probably get going before the others start spreading rumors about what we might be doing."

As they walked out, Jason barely missed the blush on Yang's cheeks as she said, "Yeah, I agree with that."

Beacon's Airship Docks

Later that Night

The stars shined bright in the black sky as John waited patiently for someone to arrive. His theatrical cloak moved slightly in the gentle breeze of the night, his light blue eyes glinting in the dark as he waited. John knew that he needed to speak with the person he was waiting for, after all they knew something about him that he thought no one but himself knew until now. Out of the corner of John's eye, he could see her walking in his direction, her black dress swaying slightly as she reached him.

"You wanted to talk with me?" John heard Jane say as she stood behind him, looking out over the cliff to the ocean below.

"Yes, I did," John replied as he turned around to face the gothic Cat Faunus, "I told the others earlier when they asked that you must have recognized me through that 'nickname', but I suppose that isn't the case, is it?"

"You're right, it's not," Jane quietly replied as she looked John right in the eye, "How did you know who I was?"

"I suspected it because I've only told one person that name years ago," John answered without hesitation, "but that's not the question; the question is, how did you know who I was?"

"Please, wearing that thing makes it obvious who you are," Jane replied with a slight growl, "and I only know one person who wears a cloak like that, someone who knows they don't belong here in Remnant. Someone who, like me, knows that they're from another world."

"Precisely, that was what I thought about myself the moment I heard your name," John stated as he glanced around to make sure no one was listening in to their conversation, "I just have one question, though: are you the woman I met years ago, the person I believe you to be?"

Jane only looked John right in the eye and said, "Say it."

"Say what, may I ask?" John inquired, faking innocence.

"Say my name, if you truly know who I am," Jane hissed in anger, "and not my real name from this world or the other, no, say the name they called me."

"Are you referring to the name you've preferred to have people call you, or the name they do, the one you absolutely hate?" John asked with a slight smirk.

He heard the female Cat Faunus growl again as she hissed, "Say it!"

John could tell that the girl standing in front of him was indeed the person he thought she was, for only one person would react to that question with such anger.

So, John looked the Gothic girl right in the eye and spoke it, those three simple words with a darker meaning, "Jane the Killer."

"Well, you really are right, Jigsaw," Jane finally said with a knowing smile on her face, "I really do hate that name."

John laughed nervously before he inquired, "I thought you were still looking for Woods, why are you here?"

Jane, understanding that her identity was revealed, snorted in anger and said, "That asshole killed me just before he finally went down and my revenge was fulfilled. Somehow I managed to get myself a second chance and was born in Menagerie two days before Blake."

"And what about Woods?" John interrogated, "have you been able to find him here?"

"For all I care, that bastard can burn in Hell for killing all those people," Jane replied as a frown formed over her pale complexion, "no, there's only one person here that I actually despise, even more so than Woods, and he's had a closer connection to my family than Woods ever did."

"Pray tell," John said after some thought, curious to hear about this new 'nemesis' of Jane's.

"Well, most people don't know about this, but both my mom and Blake used to be in the White Fang long before they went bad," Jane began to explain, her eyes glazing over in sadness, "my mom ended up leaving the White Fang when the new leader stepped in, thinking that the new leader's ways were anything but peaceful. Blake stayed because she was being convinced by a family friend of ours that what was happening to those people who opposed the White Fang were just coincidences. That is, until three years ago until they started hunting down those who left the organisation, starting with my mother; Blake's so-called 'best friend', a Faunus named Adam Taurus, broke into our house with soldiers, and, just like Woods did before him, stabbed both of my parents to death and set my house on fire with me inside. I barely escaped with my life, and I've been hunting Taurus down since."

They talked some more before they went back to Beacon to sleep; unbeknownst to the two, someone nearby was listening the entire time, and as they left for the school said to herself, "I found you, I finally found you."

 **A/N:** And that was Chapter 4 of Team MJJK. I wonder who that stranger at the end there was...

Also, plot twist! John and newcomer Jane know who they really are! Now before I explain why Jane's my favourite, I want any Jeff the Killer or Slenderman fangirls currently reading to put your damn torches and pitchforks down. I SAID PUT THEM DOWN DAMMIT, I KNOW YOU DIDN'T! Good, so the reason why I prefer Jane over Jeff or Slenderman is because, contrary to popular belief, those two are no longer scary. The main reason, however, is that I find Jane to be a little more complex. While Jeff and Slenderman have little motive for what they do and Jeff kills people for no reason, I see Jane as more of a vigilante of sorts (I'm referring to the version made by Golden Coin, the original is terrible for so many reasons). She goes after people like Jeff because of what happened to her and her parents, which therefore makes her interesting.

So, let's just leave it at that. It's time for the next clue for Prophecy: the OC I'm using in this story, while she got inspiration from multiple sources, her personality and morals are mostly based off those of Joan of Arc and King Arthur. You should know by now where the other clues are, enough said.

Also, I noticed complaints about my schedule for RWBY: HHN, so the next chapters will now be released each week of October for Halloween.

Anyways, thank you so much for reading. If you liked this, remember to follow/favourite, and keep an eye out for new content and more Prophecy clues. Thanks again, and God Speed!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome back to another chapter of Team MJJK. Now, since this chapter will give the last clue for Prophecy before I start working on it, I'll leave you a clue at the beginning of this chapter, but after this chapter is over you will get a very special surprise. But before I give the clue, I gotta say thanks for the reviews, I do like to hear your guys opinions on my story, it helps me to develop as an author.

Anyways, here's the last clue for Prophecy: this story will have another humanoid species within the world of Remnant. The species: my variation of the most classic creature in media - vampires! Continue to look for those clues, and wait until this chapter is over for a surprise.

Like always, these characters belong to their respective companies and creators (RIP Monty Oum and Wes Craven). Now you can read some nice banter between Weiss and Freddy. Sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 5

Team RWBY's Dorm Room

Around The Same Time

Weiss probably should've realised that something was up with her nice ice-skating dream the moment the Nevermores showed up. One moment she was just skating around the rink, minding her own business, the next she was desperately trying to dodge the numerous razor sharp feathers threatening to rip her to shreds. Without Myrtenaster at her side, Weiss could only leap out of the way of the feathers while hoping this dream couldn't get any worse. Without warning the Nevermores disappeared, giving her a chance to relax for a few moments. Just when she believed it was all over, however, the ice underneath her began to crack. Before she could react the ice shattered underneath her feet, causing her to fall through.

It only got worse, as Weiss found herself in a very cramped hallway of sorts; not that the heiress would admit aloud that she had claustrophobia, no, saying that to anyone would probably tarnish her family reputation even more than it had been. Weiss examined her surroundings, noticing that she was in what looked like some sort of boiler room, and a very dark and dusty one at that.

"Well, not exactly the type of place I should be finding myself when I'm awake," she said aloud, noticing how her voice echoed through the large room.

She then heard a clanging noise behind her, making her almost jump out of her skin. As the clanging got louder, Weiss began to realise that something was probably after her, and proceeded to take off in a run through the boiler room. It seemed to take forever for the clanging to stop, and thinking that she was no longer being followed sat down next to a pipe and began to relax.

Only for some sort of clawed hand to grab onto her shoulder ad for someone behind her to say, "Boo!"

Before she could even regret her decision, Weiss grabbed onto the clawed hand on her shoulder and flipped the so-called 'stalker' through the wall nearby, causing said person to shout, "Ow, son of a bitch!"

As her would-be attacker picked himself up and dusted himself off, Weiss realised who it was and growled, "Freddy what the Hell!?"

"Wow, for a princess, you really are stronger than you look," the masked huntsman-in-training complained as he noticed his arm was dislocated, and proceeded to put it back into its socket.

"It's heiress, actually," Weiss said as she glared at the mask wearing student, "and what are you doing stalking around my dreams?"

"Firstly, glad you remembered that being mentioned this morning," Freddy stated matter-of-factly as he smirked, "also, I have a legitimate reason for dragging you into my lovely piece of the Dream Realm: we never really worked on that promise we made yesterday."

"Wait, what was that again?" Weiss inquired, having forgotten about the specific promise made the day before.

"I'm surprised you'd actually forget, but it's not actually a big problem if you did," Freddy snorted, but then turned serious and said, "I'm referring the promise we made after your teammate ran off at lunch yesterday. We apologised to everybody else but not to each other."

"Oh, that," the Schnee heiress mused, and then glared at the boy again and asked, "Wait, you interrupted a very nice dream I was having just for us to apologise?"

"Yeah, sorry about the nightmare you were having," Freddy solemnly began to apologise, "and I'm sorry for instigating a fight with you yesterday, my family's had some unfortunate issues with the Schnee Dust Company for a few years now."

"What do you mean by that?" Weiss growled, beginning to become defensive for her family company.

Her glare quickly changed to a look of shock as Freddy began to explain, "You ever know of a woman previously working for your family company, a woman by the name of Amanda Krueger? Well, she's my mother, and she had been fired from her job in the SDC due to being accused of sexual misconduct a year before I was born."

"So, what does that mean exactly?" Weiss inquired curiously, not wanting to say the word, "Does that mean that you were born...illegitimately?"

"To put it bluntly, yes, I'm in truth an actual bastard," Freddy replied with a huff of exasperation, "my mother didn't know precisely who my father was, but that's not entirely important."

Weiss quickly interrupted the other student to apologise about arguing with him the other day, before he continued, "Anyways, my mother was trying as much as she could to take care of me, but four years ago when I started at Signal to become a huntsman, my mother started to suffer from depression, which rapidly changed to schizophrenia (most of the girls on my mother's side eventually end up with the disorder). I had to take care of her any time I had the chance, until one terrible night which ended with my mother in a psychiatric ward."

"What happened?" Weiss inquired, curious as to know the answer.

"Why tell you when you can see for yourself," Freddy mused, and before Weiss could even blink she found herself standing in the centre of a small living room, with the mask-wearing huntsman nowhere in sight.

"It was pretty much a normal day at home when the accident happened," Weiss heard Freddy say from inside her head as she watched the memory unfold in front of her, "it scarred me for life when it happened, and it's this and what happened a couple days later that made me the person I am today."

Weiss watched as a younger Freddy walked into the room, walking to someone that she could see sitting in a chair nearby. The woman, who by the copper hair and blue eyes she had that looked similar to Freddy's, made Weiss think that it was his mother, to which the huntsman-in-training confirmed in her mind. Weiss noticed that the boy was carrying a bottle of pills in his hands, and as he gave them to his mother Weiss could only assume that they were anti-depressants.

She saw, however, that as she took the bottle Amanda began to shake with tremors. Amanda threw the bottle away as she began to panic about some invisible threat.

Weiss could hear Amanda's pained, fearful cries, the same words over and over, "Make the voices stop, make the voices stop, make the voices stop!"

The boy began to walk towards his mother, having noticed and realising what was happening as he was lighting a fire in a chimney nearby. Weiss slowly started to feel a sense of dread as she heard the young Freddy attempt to break through his mother and get her to relax.

She was right to feel unnerved, for Amanda suddenly threw the fourteen year old boy away from her as she shouted, "Get away from me!"

While Weiss was expecting something bad to happen, her dread almost immediately turned to horror as the young Freddy fell not onto the floor, but into the fire!

She could still hear Freddy's cries of pain and fear as the scene suddenly changed to a hallway within Signal Academy.

"So that why you wear that mask," Weiss muttered before she cleared her throat and said, "I'm really sorry that happened to you Freddy."

"No need to apologise, my story's not over yet," she heard Freddy say as the next memory played out, "I still had to go to school, still had to suffer through the bullying that occurred because I had to take care of my sick mother, not to mention the fact that I grew up without a father; of course, my accident would've only made my situation at school worse, if he didn't help me like I did for him during the summer."

Weiss saw the young Freddy suddenly cornered by a bunch of boys, one of them, Weiss noticed, looked awfully similar to Cardin Winchester. The boys began to attempt to stuff the disfigured boy, when suddenly another familiar student appeared and helped Freddy fight them off.

As the memory disappeared and Freddy reappeared, Weiss decided to ask, "Wait, was that...Jason that saved you?"

"Yeah, he told me later that, since I saved him from some kids trying to drown him, and therefore he wanted to return the favour," Freddy replied as he rubbed the back of his neck, "we hit it off pretty well, and we've been friends since that day."

They were silent for some time, trying to find something to talk about, when Weiss got an idea and asked, "Why tell me all of this, when you said yourself that my father was responsible for your mother being fired?"

"Honestly, I have no idea," the masked teenager stated in compliance, "maybe it's because you did something that most Schnees rarely do: you apologised, and that probably made me feel like you could actually be trusted. I'm not really ready to show anybody my burns, though, so I'd recommend you wait until I trust my friends with that."

When Weiss interjected that he called her his friend, Freddy laughed and said, "I'm sure you have plenty, but I hope that you can add another person to that list of friends you probably have lying around."

Before she could point out that she certainly didn't have a list 'lying around', Freddy suddenly faded, and Weiss found herself waking up in her bed.

 **A/N:** That was Chapter 5 of Team MJJK. I changed Freddy's backstory so that it would be different than how his life was on Earth, so I hope you find his new backstory interesting.

Next chapter will have the characters taking cooking class, with their teacher being a real-life celebrity chef. Whoever guesses the name of said chef will earn my immediate respect.

I won't go over any previous clue for Prophecy again, so if you haven't found them go looking. And now, I'll give you a paragraph below that will be in the 1st chapter of Prophecy, and will give you a sneak peek on what you can expect. As always, favourite/follow if you liked this chapter, and don't forget to leave a review.

"Weiss could tell that the video she was watching was taken from security footage, due to how it was showing two different angles of the same intersection of a sidewalk and train tracks. Through the snow, which the uploader had thankfully dulled the brightness down on, Weiss could see a man trying to cross the tracks just as a train was coming along at high speeds. She could see a younger version of Mia, the police chief looking no older than seven, race to move the man out of the way. Weiss figured that the girl would tackle him to escape the train, but she seemed to have not escaped the train. While the first thing did happen, until, instead of moving out of the way, Weiss saw something that she woyld've previously considered impossible for any ordinary human or Faunus. She saw the child, who Weiss knew was now Vale's chief of police, proceeded to slow the train to a stop...with her bare hands."

Firstly, now you have my OC's first name, Mia (pronounced 'm-eye-a' by the way). Also yes, you read that right. She was 7 in that video, and she stopped a damn train! How is that not awesome?! Anways, thanks again for your support, and God Speed!


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome back to another chapter of Team MJJK. I hope everyone had a happy new year, 'cause I'm back for 2017! Now before I begin, I should explain what happened to the replies I had to all your reviews for the previous chapters. I was told by a user named  Metal Navy in a review that I was apparently breaking one of the rules on the website regarding interacting with you guys, and to be honest I ended up agreeing with him because I wasn't sure about how strict FanFiction is with the rules, so they were deleted. However, I should've waited a little longer before I made that decision, because a fellow author by the name of kaiju62, who if you've read any of his work you know he's been on the website for quite some time, informed me that the folks in charge aren't that strict with the rules that they wouldn't allow me to reply to your guys reviews. Because I didn't wait, though, they were still deleted and unfortunately I can't get those replies back. Now, let's get onto the reviews, shall we?

Guest: Yes, it is him.

nobodyknowsimarwbyfan: (1st review) Well, I already PM'd you with that answer, so you know that it's him. Hell's Kitchen fans unite!

nobodyknowsimarwbyfan: (2nd review) Just read what I said above, buddy, I trust kaiju62 because he's had more experience here than me and some others, so I'll be fine. Thanks for showing your support, though, and happy new year!

Metal Navy: Like I said above, if they're not that straight then I don't have much to worry about. I might kind of see where you're coming from, but I've known kaiju62 longer. I'm not making any threats, just don't bring this up again.

Matt: I'm not saying anything yet, but let's just say (since I don't think I have yet) that only four people out of all the characters in this story that came from Earth know the truth of their origins. John and Jane know for certain, and yes the mystery girl at the end of Chapter 4 knows the truth as well. As for who she is, you'll just have to wait.

Now, that's all the reviews. To say it for the last time just to clarify: I trust kaiju62, so you can be assured that I'll be fine. I'm still sorry I can't get those replies back, though. Anyways, you know who owns who, I own no-one in this story whatsoever. Now, to clarify quickly, this is the cooking class chapter, but because I think it'll take more than one this will be happening in two parts. Sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 6

Beacon Cooking Class

The Following Morning

The fact that Beacon never actually had a cooking class until now was surprising to John and his team. But now it seemed that someone had informed Ozpin the fact that students are required to learn how to cook, so now there was finally a class to let all the huntsmen and huntresses in training cook to their hearts desire. It didn't hurt that Ozpin managed to even get a celebrity chef to teach the class at the last minute, a fact that, John noticed, a certain heiress couldn't help but be excited about.

"How are you guys not excited?" Weiss had asked the three teams when they all asked about her sudden happy mood while they walked through the halls, "I mean sure it's already a few days into the semester, but the chef teaching us is an absolute genius!"

Ever so subtly John leaned over towards Pyrrha and inquired, "Do you know who exactly she's ranting about?"

"I honestly don't know," Pyrrha admitted in reply, "I forget the name, I just know that he's from Mistral, and is one of the few celebrities that's a Faunus."

"Interesting," John mused as they reached the classroom door and entered the class, pondering to himself on who it could be.

The classroom inside was set up differently from most of the classes John had been in. What used to be a combat classroom had been renovated to hold a series of kitchens lined up row upon row, complete with all the tools one would find in a kitchen at home. A blonde Ram Faunus stood at the front of the classroom, his decently sized horns hanging off the sides of his head and his blue eyes focused on them.

"Morning students, please find yourselves a kitchen to stand in with your team," the man stated as the students walked in, a light Mistralian accent present in his voice.

John was able to recognise the Faunus right away as the students followed the instructions; after all, it was hard to confuse the chef responsible for running numerous restaurants across Vale and Mistral, including the aptly named Hell's Kitchen, for any other Ram Faunus.

"Hello everybody, I'm sure you know who I am," the Mistralian chef said as he introduced himself, "My name is Gordon Ramsay, and I will be your professor for this class."

There was a moment of silent murmuring amongst the students, knowing full well about the most beloved chef in Mistral (and his infamous temper), before he continued, "Ozpin has informed me that you're required to know how to cook before you graduate anytime soon, and that is exactly what this class is for. By the time I'm done with you, I'm sure that at least half of everyone that steps into this class will leave this class as an expert chef; not only will you be able to feed your future families (if you do have one), but if you find yourself in a situation where being a huntress or huntsman doesn't work for you, who knows, you could make some money working for a restaurant, maybe even one of mine."

The class was silent for a moment before a boy with reddish-brown hair raised his hand and rather rudely asked, "Can we get a different teacher?"

The slight smile on Ramsay's face fell slightly as he looked towards the student and replied, "I figured that someone like you was going to make that comment, Mr. Cardin Winchester, and the answer is no, Ozpin trusted me to teach this class to cook and I'll do just that."

"Heh, bullshit," John heard Cardin mutter under his breath, apparently attempting to not be heard by the chef, "Faunus shouldn't be allowed to cook, I could probably cook better than someone who'll leave animal fur and scales in my food."

Unfortunately it seemed that Cardin wasn't quiet enough, for Ramsay almost immediately walked towards where he was, leaned towards Cardin and declared, "Oh really, so you think that you know how to cook better than someone like me?"

"Hmph, looks easy," Cardin replied, the other members of his team nodding in agreement, not knowing what trouble they were about to get into.

"Really now?" the Mistralian chef interrogated with an amused smile, a look of irritation in his blue eyes, "In that case, can you tell everyone in class (yourself, mind you) right now three different ways you can prepare an egg, or all of the ingredients you use to make caesar salad?"

Whatever sharp retort that was going to come from Team CRDL's leader died the moment he opened his mouth, clearly unable to answer the question whether he knew or not, and then Ramsay spoke aloud, "Can anyone else in this class answer for Mr. Winchester, please: three ways to prepare an egg and the ingredients in caesar salad?"

John saw Weiss raise her hand out of the corner of his eye, and when Ramsay indicated to her she said, "Scrambled, poached, omelettes; romaine lettuce, olive oil, crushed garlic, salt, black pepper, lemon juice, worchester sauce, raw/coddled eggs, grated parmesan cheese, and croutons."

"Correct, Ms. Schnee," the chef stated after Weiss was done, and then turned to Team CRDL and continued, "now, Mr. Winchester, for today's assignment you and your team will be learn how to make and make either one of the three types of eggs she labeled, and will be making a bowl of caesar salad. The rest of you, wait for a few minutes as I go to find out where my new assistant teacher has gone."

With that he left the classroom to do what he said, allowing the students to talk amongst themselves; John took advantage of this opportunity by turning to Team RWBY's kitchen and saying, "I'm surprised to see that you knew something like that, Weiss, most people that come from rich families usually have servants to cook for them and don't take time to learn how to cook, as I've heard."

"So what if I do know?" the heiress interjected courtly, "My family's butler Cline always said it's a useful thing to learn, so he taught me and my sister when we were younger; I agreed with that decision he made, I found that I loved cooking and I even watched every show that Chef Ramsay's ever made."

"I don't intend to sound offensive if I am," John said kindly before he turned back to his team, "it's great that you had someone to teach you such a useful skill."

The students continued to talk until Ramsay came back into the classroom with a cart filled with food on its shelves and said, "Alright, before I introduce my assistant, allow me to explain what you're doing today. Today, you'll each be making a dish that you think best represents you, similar to the signature dish competitions I supervise during every season of Hell's Kitchen; this will allow me to assess your cooking skills to see what I'll be dealing with for the rest of the semester, so I suggest you do your best and maybe above your best."

He gave a moment for the students to talk amongst themselves about the presented project before he continued, "Now, let's meet the teacher assistant, who will be going around the classroom to give pointers and answer questions; Miss Politan, bring in the other cart please."

John was expecting yet another celebrity chef to enter the room, someone with as much experience in the kitchen as Ramsay, but the girl that came through the door with the tray was no-one that anyone was expecting. To say that the petite, tri-coloured themed girl caused an uproar about her being the teacher assistant was an understatement; everyone had seen the news about the arrest of criminal mastermind Roman Torchwick a year ago and that of his infamous henchwoman barely three months later by now, so the moment that she walked in the room every single student immediately pulled out their weapons and prepared to attack.

"What the Hell is she doing here?!" John heard Yang growl in anger, and out of the corner of his eye he could see her amethyst eyes turn a blood red in fury.

"All of you, back in your seats and put those weapons away now and let me explain," Ramsay raised his voice over the shocked and angry shouts, "you weren't even supposed to bring those to class. As I would've said before you started shouting, Neo was put through a rehabilitation program while she was in the juvenile detention hall; just last week she was cleared to go back to living within the city and I had been assigned to become her legal guardian until she turns twenty."

The tri-coloured girl nodded calmly in agreement with each word that the chef said, raising her hands in peace with each glare sent her direction.

"Great, now we have a fricking Faunus and a former _criminal_ teaching us how to cook," Cardin rather rudely interjected, "when can we get better teachers in this place?"

The supposedly mute teenager looked at the Mistralian chef for what was soon found to be permission, and when he nodded she calmly walked over towards CRDL's kitchen and surprised everyone when she said, "I'd choose your next words carefully if I were you, unless you want to find out what made me (and still makes me) dangerous?"

"Please, everyone might be afraid of you, but you're small enough to easily be punted like a fo-" before Cardin could finish his sentence the pint-sized girl flipped him onto his back, knocking the breath out of him.

"I might not be a criminal anymore, Mr. Winchester, but that doesn't give anyone the right to pick on others," Neo said coldly, her eyes changing from brown to brown and pink.

"Ms. Politan, if you can please come back up here so we can start the assignment," Ramsay stated calmly to catch his assistant's attention, with Neo walking back to the front in compliance before he said, "Now, you have been given your assignment, let's get started."

With that the students began to head for the carts to grab whatever ingredients they would need to make their dishes.

John knew exactly what he would make, wanting to keep it simple but effective he went for a classic devil's food chocolate cake for his dish. Half an hour went by as he finished placing the layers of the cake together and began to place on the icing, allowing him to relax for awhile and glance around at his classmates around him. Within his team it seemed like Michael was making pasta, while Freddy was making fish and chips and Jason was making what looked like a pizza. As he finished placing on the icing and looked around, one thing caught his eye; over in JNPR's kitchen, it seemed to be that the team's leader was conversing rather closely with the teacher assistant while she helped him make a batch of burgers. While John didn't find it a big deal that Jaune was talking with Neo, surprisingly almost as if they knew each other, what caught his attention was the rather upset look on Pyrrha's face as she attempted to focus on making her dish but was certainly failing. There was a look of dismay on her face, as well as, what it looked like to the handicapped boy, longing, something that made John think to himself, _You don't seem to be all that happy about them talking, and it's definitely more than him possibly being distracted, so what could be wrong_?

Thinking quickly, a smirk came to John's face as he acted out his easily developed plan, grabbing a small, flattened piece of dough from his partner. Now, John's semblance was something considered unique and rare, and while he didn't use it often he figured that now was the perfect time. He took the dough and with expert fingers folded it like paper, continuing to do so until he had a perfectly made origami crane in his hands; with a marker he had in his pocket he wrote a quick message on it's wings, and once he was satisfied with the message he picked up the dough bird and blew onto it. Almost immediately it came to life, flapping its dough wings, and with a small whisper to it he let it go. It flew through the air until it reached JNPR's kitchen, then fell into a dive and landed in front of the red-haired champion. He watched as she began to read the message on the wings, and with a smile she looked back at him with a knowing smile, clearly understanding the message to meet him after class; he could tell that something was up with Pyrrha, and he was sure he would find out.

 **A/N:** That was chapter 6 of Team MJJK, guys. This is getting interesting.

So, what do you guys think? I used to watch Hell's Kitchen and other shows that Ramsay was in back when my mom watched those shows, and I still have respect for the guy. Also, yes, I thought it would be an interesting concept to have a character like Neo go through a rehabilitation program, I think that if she did change sides that's how it would probably happen.

I don't think Pyrrha's happy with her, though, don't you think? If the description didn't clue you in, we're getting some 'Silent Knight' for this story. Don't worry about Pyrrha though, I'm sure someone else will be with her, if that message isn't some sort of clue.

Anyways, thanks so much for reading. Do I even need to say what to press if you enjoyed this? You guys know what to do. Of course, check out my other stories if you wish, and don't forget to read Rise and Fire From The Stars, my two RWBY/Warriors crossovers, please. Thanks again for everything, and God Speed!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome back to Team MJJK! This would be the second part of the cooking class chapter I posted sometime ago, and believe me when I say I might've f*ked up at some point while writing this. Don't get me wrong, the chapter's mostly fine, but it seems I might've had some difficulty with some of the dialogue near the end of this chapter. But let's not worry about that, onto the review.

nobodyknowsimarwbyfan (that username is totally inconspicuous, yep, definitely not suspicious in anyway): Thank you so much for the kind words! I kind of forgot about the whole 'donkey' thing until after I posted last chapter, but oh well. Also yes, Neo is here chatting it up with Jaune. And just for laughs, I made Ramsay a Ram, see? (Sorry for the terrible puns).

So this chapter will have some interesting plot development, and again I'm sorry if the dialogue near the end of the chapter sounds bad. As al;ways I own nothing here, you know who should belong to who by now. Anyways, go read some cooking antics, sit back and enjoy!

Chapter 7

Jaune was probably the only one that wasn't surprised to see Neo walking into his new cooking class, and even if he had been surprised it wouldn't have been by much. He knew that Neo was going to be working with the Mistralian chef teaching the class and he knew about the rehabilitation program, in fact, he had a personal reason for knowing those things. Jaune had mentioned approximately six months ago to his team that, through Ozpin's guidance, he had volunteered for the program, which was dedicated to taking former criminals in the juvenile detention centres of Remnant and pointing them in a direction to better themselves for their sake. He had signed up as a councilor of sorts, the job requiring him to bond with the young prisoners and encourage them to do better, in fact his most recent assignment was the former tri-coloured henchman now sitting next to him as he made burgers for the class.

"I'll be honest, the moment I realized Chef Ramsay was our teacher I had a feeling that you'd show up," Jaune admitted as he carefully attempted to flip a patty, which unfortunately was proving to be difficult with just a fork.

"Really now," Neo interjected as she reached behind Jaune and gabbed a pair of tongs and handed it to him, "was it that easy to guess the moment he walked in?"

"Okay, maybe not that easy," Jaune replied as he grabbed the tongs, now able to flip the patties with success, "how's things going with you, by the way? I sure hope you're following the guidelines of your probation, Neo."

"Relax blondie, I'm doing good," Neo replied, and as he prepared to put the burgers together she snuck away a piece of cheese and joked, "I haven't stolen anything if that's what you're concerned about."

"You say that when you just took some of my cheese," Jaune stated, a hint of amusement in his as she casually ate the piece of cheese.

She merely stuck out her tongue and giggled, and then turned back to helping Jaune to set up the condiments for the burgers.

Barely seconds after they finished placing the condiments did a timer go off and they heard Ramsay say, "Alright students, hands should be off the dishes and ovens and elements off!"

They all did as he said, and after a moment of rest the Mistralian Chef continued, "Now, I'll call you all up one by one in alphabetical order, where you'll bring up your dishes and I'll assess your cooking skills with a taste test."

One by one he called up students for them to present their dishes. For the most part the dishes ranged from excellent to downright terrible, and for the most part the chef and his assistant did exactly as he said, giving compliments on what he liked and giving good criticism to what he thought could use improvement. Everyone would agree later that the dishes that stood out were those of Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc in terms of good, Weiss' was on par, while the worst was undoubtedly all of Team CRDL.

True to alphabetical order Jaune was one of the first ones called up, bringing up a plate with the burgers as well as the condiments; as soon as he reached the front Ramsay said, "Mr. Arc, let's talk about your dish and why you made it."

"For my dish I made a batch of three dozen homemade burgers," Jaune explained as the chef grabbed one of the burgers and proceeded to examine it, "I went with this dish because it's mostly been a family tradition for each generation to learn the family recipe."

"A family recipe, and sure looks like a good one two," Ramsay stated as he went to place on some condiments, "but it would be better to see how good it taste; tell me Mr. Arc, what did you use to make the patties?"

"Standard ground beef and relish, along with some spices to improve the flavour," Jaune replied carefully, holding his breath as the Ram Faunus took a bite from the burger.

Ramsay was quiet as he chewed slowly, before he swallowed the piece and said, "Looks and tastes excellent Mr. Arc, the patty was definitely cooked properly, and the spices really help with the flavour; good work Mr. Arc, you may head back to your kitchen."

Jaune sighed in relief and did as he was told; a few more students went up with their dishes, and eventually it was Ruby's turn to bring up a dish, which to Ramsay was something he honestly didn't expect.

"Well Ms. Rose, I didn't think I'd see so much cookies in one day," the chef declared in surprise as he examined the enormous serving plate sitting in front of himself and Neo, "what type of cookies did you make here?"

"Oatmeal and chocolate chip, chef," Ruby explained somewhat nervously, "if you couldn't tell I really love cookies."

"Oh, I can tell," Ramsay said softly as he looked up at Ruby, "I can tell from how neatly you set this platter up that you seem to know what you're doing, did your parents teach you how to cook?"

"Yes, and no," Ruby admitted, "my dad did teach me how to cook some dishes, but most of the dishes I've made were from recipes made by my mom."

She went silent as he took a bite, only to smile as he said, "Wow, these are just, absolutely perfect, your mother must be a great cook to make a recipe this good."

"Yeah, she is, or at least, my dad says she was," Ruby said solemnly as her smile dropped, and when she saw the Ram Faunus' eyebrows raise in confusion she explained, "my parents were on a team together here at Beacon, and she used to take jobs around the world before one mission where she didn't come home alive back when I was two."

"I'm sorry to hear about your mother, I hope I didn't accidentally ruin your day Ms. Rose by bringing her up," Ramsay said as he took another bite, "but I'm sure she was probably as kind a person as these cookies are delicious."

As it was alphabetical order, Weiss came up next with her dish: a beef wellington.

"Looks like somebody's been watching some Hell's Kitchen," Ramsay noted as he looked the platinum haired girl in the eye, "is this your first time making a Mistralian dish, Ms. Schnee?"

"No, chef, I've practiced making this dish and others numerous other times," Weiss replied with a hint of happiness, "I hope this is up to your standards, sir."

"That's for me to decide," the chef said as he cut a piece off the beef wellington and took a bite; after a while he raised an eyebrow and said, "presentation is good, and the crust is just right. The only thing I want you to remember for next time is to keep the beef at medium rare, instead of well done; don't get me wrong, it tastes fine, you just cooked the filet a little over what you should've this time."

If Weiss was in any way disappointed she didn't show it, merely nodding in agreement and saying, "Yes Chef."

More and more students went up to present their dishes, with Gordon either giving them praise or pointing out what should be fixed, keeping his reactions as level as possible. The same, of course, couldn't be said about Team CRDL when it was their turn to present the dishes they were told to make.

"What the Hell is this supposed to be, Mr. Winchester?" Ramsay inquired as he stared at the violent mess of the two dishes in front of him.

"Scrambled eggs, just like you said," Cardin replied smugly as he glared the chef in the eyes, "and the caesar salad as well."

The Ram Faunus went to eat a piece of the eggs, only to spit the piece back out and say, "That egg is rubbery and raw, it doesn't even taste like egg; and from what I can see that isn't even caesar salad in that bowl, only pieces of lettuce."

"So what, we made the eggs, we ran out of time to finish the salad," Cardin stated rather rudely, earning a glare from the Mistralian chef, "are we done with the punishments now?"

"You just put lettuce in a bowl and the egg wasn't cooked properly, you're lucky no one was being marked on this assignment," Ramsay replied coolly, "take this and head back to your kitchen, next please."

Of his entire team Cardin was the only one that remained, and under his breath he grumbled, "Who am I to let an animal tell me what to do?"

"And for that comment, you can clean this entire classroom after class," Ramsay almost immediately growled, but before Cardin could react he continued, "and I'm sure Professor Ozpin wouldn't mind making you write an essay in detention on why racism is bad if you even think about making another comment like that."

The Chef didn't even need to do anything when the brown-haired teenager attempted to attack him right then and there; after all, just because he was Neo's legal guardian doesn't mean he couldn't hire her as a bodyguard as well. For the second time that day Cardin found himself on his back, this time with a thin blade pointed at his neck; it was at that point that Jaune thought to himself, _Looks like we're not the only ones to bring weapons into the classroom_.

Despite the fact that she had him cornered, Neo didn't move the blade of her umbrella an inch, instead glancing towards Ramsay and asking, "You want me to take him to Professor Ozpin, chef?"

"Yes, I'll message him and let him know you're escorting Mr. Winchester to him for detention," Ramsay replied, and as the pint-sized assistant escorted Cardin out he continued, "I'm sure that what I had planned for you, Mr. Winchester, will probably be nothing compared to which professor I know Ozpin will place in charge of your detention."

Everyone caught a glimpse of Cardin's face going pale as he was escorted out of the classroom until their attention was pulled back to the Mistralian chef when he said, "Alright, sorry for that distraction ladies and gentlemen, now, next please."

Beacon Courtyard

Minutes Later

"I got your message earlier," Pyrrha said as she met John in the courtyard not long after they were let out of class, "you wanted to talk about something?"

"I did indeed wish to talk to you about something I noticed," the disabled member of Team MJJK stated in reply as he encouraged the red-haired girl to sit on the bench next to him, "I was looking around the classroom earlier when I couldn't help but notice your team leader conversing with Ms. Politan, or, rather, your reaction to said conversation."

 _Oh Oum, was I really that obvious?_ Pyrrha thought with a slight panic, but out-loud she calmly said, "They were talking rather loudly, and I was having a hard time concentrating on my dish."

"I don't think they were that loud, actually," John declared, a look of knowing in his eyes, "and you looked more, what's the word, envious than annoyed, but why be jealous about them simply talking with each other while she helped him with his dish unless there was more behind it?"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about," Pyrrha protested in an attempt to get John to leave it alone, but pretty soon she realized that it didn't work.

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about, Pyrrha," John stated matter-of-factly without hesitation, "I can see it in your eyes and the way you're fidgeting suggests that you didn't like seeing the two of them together so close, because you want to be closer with your team leader than you currently are, is that correct?"

Pyrrha's eyes went wide with shock as John continued, "Now don't get me wrong, I don't intend to sound like an asshole for bringing something this personal up in conversation, I just happen to be a very observant person-"

"You're right, John," Pyrrha finally managed to admit out loud, her head down in defeat, "you're right, seeing them talking like they were old friends, and close at that, made me feel jealous; jealous at what they seem to have and frustrated at myself for waiting too long. I'm the one who should be apologizing for anything, not you."

"I don't think you need to apologize about anything of the sort," John stated calmly, placing his hand on her shoulder in the hopes to calm her down, "and believe me, you're not the only one that feels like that; remember how I told you about how I broke up with my ex after finding out I had cancer? After the tumor was removed I went back to try to make amends, but by that point she had already moved on to another guy, and I could only watch them from a distance and feel terrible about myself. But I've moved on, and believe me if Jaune hasn't shown any interest (which, from how long I've known you guys probably hasn't happened), you should try to move on too, otherwise you'll only be hurting yourself more than any enemy."

Pyrrha was silent as she processed what he said in her head; _He's right,_ she finally thought to herself, _I might not get to be with Jaune, but I really shouldn't let that bother me_.

"Perhaps I should try to move on," Pyrrha finally said, a small smile growing on her face, "if he ends up with Neo I should be happy for them, maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much."

"I think I know something to help take your mind off of things," John offered suddenly after being silent for minutes, pulling out two small pieces of paper, "I got these tickets sometime ago to go see a musical on Thursday, but because my partner isn't fond of musicals and Jason and Freddy would probably be bored out of their mind I was wondering if you wanted to go."

"Wait, you're not asking me out on a date are you?" Pyrrha asked out of curiosity, surprised by the change in subject.

"I wouldn't really call it a date," John replied with some amusement,"technically we've only known each other for about four days now, and I'm pretty sure this is real life and not some sort of rom-com."

Pyrrha chuckled at the comment, and eventually looked John in the eyes and said, "Sure, I'd love to go see a musical with you, which one are we going to see?"

"It's based off of a book by the same name from an Atlesian author by the name of Victor Hugo," John replied as they got up to leave, "it's called _Les Miserables_ , I'm sure you've heard of it."

Pyrrha nodded, clearly recognizing the name, as they walked along the path towards the cafeteria to get something to eat; they continued to chat as they walked on, in fact they were so focused on their conversation that John ran into someone, knocking the books in her hands to the ground.

"I'm so sorry," John began to apologize, "I didn't intend to knock you over, let me grab those for you-"

"It's alright, I wasn't looking where I was going either," the girl said almost immediately, cutting him off and causing him to look up into her eyes, "I can grab my own things, don't even worry about it."

John decided to say nothing, merely nodding and continuing to head towards the cafeteria with Pyrrha.

"You really should look where you're going," Pyrrha stated with a smile as they walked along, "you almost knocked her onto her feet."

"That I did," John said quietly, but he wasn't really focused on the fact that he bumped into someone, and it wasn't that he wasn't focusing where he was going at the moment.

Rather, the slightly disabled huntsman-in-training was focused on exactly who he bumped into; something about that girl was oddly familiar, and he could pinpoint exactly what it was. Her hair might've been a darker shade, being black instead of brown, and her eyes weren't earl grey like he remembered, but it was the look in her eyes that he recognized. There was a sort of organised chaos behind those eyes, a wildfire burning out of control. Once John had pinpointed that was what was familiar to him it didn't take long for him to realize exactly who this girl was. It was definitely someone from his past, and certainly not someone from Remnant.

 **A/N:** So that was chapter 7 of Team MJJK, and I can say that things are a little crazy in the kitchen. I for one think that Ruby would be capable of making cookies since she loves them so much, and it seems to be that Ramsay agrees (*sarcastically* yes, it's totally approved by Ramsay). Meanwhile Cardin's a terrible chef, and I wonder what happened to the rest of those cookies and burgers?

I'm not going to go into much detail about the last part, but again I'm sorry for the dialogue there. Anyways, I can definitely see Pyrrha gong to watch _Les Mis_ , so there's that. Oh, to be clear about the ending there and to answer Matt's review back on chapter 5, the girl John bumps into is the same mystery girl from chapter 4, and that little plot development shall arrive in a few chapters (give or take).

so, if you did like this chapter, hit that favourite/follow button, and don't forget to check out my other stories. Be sure to look out for the second chapter of Jaded, which will be coming soon. Thanks again for your support and God Speed


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Hello everybody, my name's Eragon and welcome back to Team MJJK. Out of all the stories I've made on this website, I still can't believe this one's my most popular, but I might as well take that popularity with grace. Last year, this one's story alone has had plenty of ups and downs along with some rather irritating matters, and even so look at what we've got. 36 reviews, most of them good, and as of now 41 favourites and 58 followers! Not to mention almost 8000 views! Let's start off the new year with a bang, but first last chapter's reviews!

Jacob Mercer: 1\. Hell yeah I'm going to bring in Gordon Ramsay, who doesn't love a little Ramsay every once in a while. 2. It does sound pretty logical that the mysterious girl is her, but you'll have to wait and see.

DikiDrakon (cool name, btw): You're right, he does tend to get overshadowed by the likes of Freddy and Jason, plus he's got one of the best motives in my opinion. I could definitely see Hannibal making a cameo, perhaps another chapter or maybe even in Jaded he might make a cameo. As for the Lost Boys? I still have to watch the original movie, but I'll see what I can do!

Meta (as in The Meta from RvB?): Only one way to find out...

nobodyknowsimarwbyfan (I'm sure they still don't, buddy!): Puns for days, mate! Don't worry about Cardin causing a problem, I'm sure he's definitely going to have a hard time with Goodwitch. And yes, Neo is best badass! You guys might have to wait a few chapters though for that girl's identity to be revealed. Also, remember that review you made for chapter 4? Well, that wish is going to be granted with this chapter!

I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, because this one there'll be plenty of sparring, including the match-up that I'm sure everyone's been waiting for since this story began, Freddy vs Jason (but in a unique way)! You know who everyone belongs to now, as always I own nothing but my OCs. It's fight time ladies and gentlemen, sit back and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Beacon Courtyard

The Following Morning

"You should've seen what happened to Cardin yesterday during class," Jaune chuckled and said as he moved his rook to take out another pawn, "he got in trouble with the new cooking professor and got put on the floor twice."

Natalie frowned slightly as her pawn was taken, but regardless raised an eyebrow and asked, "Seriously? What the Hell did the jackass do this time?"

It had been two weeks since Jaune talked to his only friend from Team JADE and hanged out with her, with her team having briefly stopped by his home for a night during the summer. He actually met the steampunk brunette a few weeks into their first year at Beacon, with her actually having saved him from a bad situation involving blackmail.

"Well, you know how our professor is Chef Ramsay?" Jaune began with a question, to which she nodded in agreement, "Cardin didn't take that well because racism, and Ramsay made his team make eggs and caesar salad. He made another rude comment when Neo entered the room...then again, most of our class did seeing as they pulled their weapons out."

Natalie snorted in laughter, sighed and said, "I figured that would probably happen, after all mostly everyone in my class had theirs out too, all because of that reputation."

Meanwhile, under her breath she said, "Dude, why did you think it was a good idea for me to snort like that?"

Jaune was - hey hold on, are you seriously pulling the fourth wall crap here Natalie?!

"Yes, yes I am, and you know you can't stop me," Natalie muttered again, making sure Jaune couldn't hear her, "now take it easy on the snorting, I have a girlfriend you know."

Okay, sorry, moving on; Jaune was about to say something, but then shook his head and said, "I swear you better not touch my Queen Natalie."

"I wouldn't have if you didn't point it out, Jauney boy," Natalie declared as she effortlessly used her own Queen to take out the White Queen that was now open, "so what happened after Neo showed up?"

Jaune slumped over in faux sadness as Natalie removed his Queen off the chessboard, but replied, "Neo asked Cardin politely to shut up, and in response he claimed he'd probably kick her ass."

Having originally met Neopolitan over the summer, and having seen personally what happens when people pissed off the tiny terror, the brunette inquired, "Let me guess, she put him on his ass."

"Oh yeah she did," Jaune continued to explain as he took out the Black Queen with his knight, "and later when Chef was examining our dishes, CRDL went up front with rubbery scrambled eggs and a cheap excuse for a salad. Ramsay gave his typical commentary, and Cardin insulted his heritage again."

"What happened then?" Natalie asked, naturally curious as to how the situation went down.

"He made all of Team CRDL clean up the entire classroom before they could go to their next class," Jaune replied, still chuckling at what happened, "though it honestly was the rest of his team, Cardin got into serious trouble when he tried to attack Ramsay."

The brunette gave a slight whistle and said, "I'm guessing that's the second time he ended up on his ass. Was it Neo again?"

Jaune nodded and continued, "Believe me, she even pulled out her weapon and had him pinned down and everything; she took him to see Ozpin, and Professor Goodwitch's covering his detention for the rest of the week."

"Ooh, okay, that's going to suck," Natalie audibly winced, noting to herself never to get into trouble with the Headmaster's right hand woman, "so, I've heard from my partner about how our group of friends is expanding."

"You mean Team MJJK?" Jaune raised an eyebrow at the statement, and when she nodded in reply he continued, "Yeah, they're a pretty cool team, so far I've mostly only seen two members of their team fight, and it was mostly sparring."

"Do tell," Natalie encouraged, reminding Jaune that Team JADE didn't have sparring class with his team or the other two teams this semester.

"Well, we first met their team when Pyrrha fought John in Goodwitch's class," Jaune began to explain, "oh, he's a pretty chill guy, I mean he has a cane but it's also a musket (I think) and a halberd. Actually, not only that, he's in the top three in the second year classes, plus he beat Pyrrha."

"Wait, hold up," Natalie interrogated, clearly interested, "this guy won against Pyrrha Nikos, mother-fucking Pyrrha 'The Invincible Girl' Nikos, that Pyrrha Nikos?!"

"Yeah, that same Pyrrha," Jaune sighed, shaking his head at his friend's fangirling antics, "anyways, the other guy from their team I saw fight was the one that fought Jane, actually, Jason Voorhees, I think that's his name."

"I know, Jane already mentioned that," Natalie noted, "she said he had a machete-shotgun hybrid."

"It was, but I'll admit he had a good strategy using it," the aforementioned Team JADE member declared as she walked towards them, an ever present red-loving brunette holding her hand, "for the most part he didn't use the shotgun part until _after_ I pointed out he hadn't used it yet."

"Hey Jane, hey Ruby," Jaune exclaimed and smiled as they sat down at the table, "and you're right, he didn't use it until you mentioned it, perhaps Jason prefers melee over range."

"I'd say you should ask him yourself, but that's actually why we walked over here," Ruby stated nervously, scratching the back of her head, "I mean, Yang and Weiss got-into-an-argument-and-decided-to-make-a-bet-and-somehow-they've-dragged-him-and-his-partner-into-it-and-now-they're-getting-ready-to-spar-in-one-of-the-sparring-rooms and-"

"Ruby would you breathe already, you're going to pass out if you do that," the gothic Cat Faunus warned, sighing in relief when her girlfriend calmed down, "bottom line, everyone in our group is invited to watch the fight. Apparently, seeing as it's a day off from classes, we can also use the time to have other matches."

"Yeah, and almost all of Team MJJK is going to fight today," Ruby declared, having regained her breath, "sometime today John wants to spar with Janey (seeing as the other day Jason got to do that), and their leader Michael is going to spar with someone if he's challenged."

"Okay, now you've caught my attention," Natalie said, curious about Team MJJK's leader, "do you know if he's any good?"

 _Heh, this will be a perfect opportunity to show off my skills again_ , Natalie thought to herself in the few moments before Ruby began to explain anything, _oh, and so that you can show off once again how skilled your characters are, Eragon_.

Can you please not do that right now, I'm trying to tell the story.

Anyways, Ruby began to explain, "So far he hasn't been called to fight in class yet, but from what he's shown me it's a pair of combat knives that turn into really awesome Colt's."

"Colt's eh?" Natalie asked, surprised and thinking of opportunities, "and their knives too? Ooh, I so call dibs in fighting him!"

"Do you seriously have to call dibs in fighting someone every time you discover they wield knives Natalie?" Jane inquired, the only proof she was enjoying this was the amused grin on her lips.

"Hell yeah I'm calling dibs if he's a knife-wielder," Natalie jokingly declared in reply, "I've gotta keep my street cred for being the best knife-wielder in Beacon, after all!"

Ruby snorted out a laugh and said, "You've got street cred, eh?"

"It's a legitimate excuse to spar with him," Natalie faux pouted as everyone else laughed at the almost serious look on her face.

"Well, what are we sitting here for?" Jaune finally said after he stopped laughing, "We should meet up with the others; by the way, checkmate Natalie."

"Ah! No, my King!" Natalie nearly shrieked, having clearly forgotten to pay attention to the game they were playing, as both her partner and her partner's girlfriend exploded into laughter.

After a moment's hesitation Natalie ended up laughing with them, and with that they packed the chessboard away and headed towards the sparring rooms.

* * *

Sparring Room 19

A Few Minutes Later

"Why again did I get dragged into this?!" Freddy openly complained for the sixteenth time that day as he paced back and forth next to Jason, waiting for the girls who started this entire situation to walk out of the girl's change room.

"As much as I want to give an answer Fred, I seriously don't have one," Jason grumbled, his complaints as much as his partner's, "one moment Yang and Weiss were arguing, next thing you know they're dragging us into a bet to see if brains are better than brawn, or vice versa."

"Yeah, but still, why did we need to get involved Jace?" Freddy growled, his pacing only now stopping as the girls finally arrived, "I mean, we all know that brains beats brawn anyday!"

"Excuse me Freddy, I'm pretty sure brains can't survive without brawn," Jason stated matter-of-factly, earning a glare from his best friend, "and neither can brawn survive without brains, therefore they're both superior and inferior to each other at the same time; regardless of that, I don't care about the bet so long as I get to spar with my partner like we did last year."

Sitting on the sidelines watching his teammates bicker, Michael couldn't help but chuckle at their antics, but still turned to John and said, "At this rate they'll take hours just to start this match."

"Indeed they will," John agreed cooly, their attention being drawn to a nearby door opening and the four missing members of their group finally arriving.

"Did we miss anything yet?" the blonde leader of Team JNPR inquired as he sat down with his team, the other arrivals sitting with their teams.

Michael merely shook his head and said, "Jace and Freddy are still bickering over the whole situation, and the girls just got out of the change room."

"Oh, Michael," Jane declared as she quickly brought one of the other arrivals, a brunette with a steampunk outfit, over to where he sat, "you've already met Annie and Frankie, but this is my partner Natalie."

"I hear you wield knives," Natalie said after she shook his hand.

"Indeed I do, Natalie, a pair of combat knives," Michael replied calmly as he turned back to the soon to start fight, "Jane told me earlier that you wield hunting knives, let me guess, you wish to challenge me."

"Actually yes, yes I do," Natalie declared as she showed her knives, "I challenge you to a fight."

The Tiger Faunus pondered for a brief moment before nodding and said, "Very well, I accept your challenge ma'am, but let's wait until after this current fight."

Meanwhile, down in the arena the four had finally began the fight, with Weiss zipping towards Jason while Yang began to attack Freddy.

"I wonder if you can keep up with me, Fred-bear," Yang joked as she activated her gauntlets and went for a punch, only to find herself knocked back by a set of blades.

As she rapidly picked herself off the ground, she turned to face Freddy who was examining his weapon, a pair of leather gloves with brass-knuckles and dust-powered claws sewn onto them, as he said, "You dented one of my claws. Also me keeping up with you shouldn't be an issue, rather, it should be you trying to keep up with me!"

"Oh, it's on now!" the blonde declared as she launched an attack of buck-shots from her gauntlets, dodging as Freddy sent a wave of fire at her from his claws.

"What can I say, I'm all 'fired' up!" Freddy joked as he rushed in for a right uppercut, knocking her back with the hit.

"Hell yeah, love the pun," Yang declared as she sent her own left hook his way, "but believe me, I can take your pun-ishment!"

Weiss, on the other hand, was having some difficulty with the juggernaut of Team MJJK. No matter how many times she used her glyphs or her beloved Myrtenaster, Jason's combination of shotgun/machete combined with his Unstoppable Endurance kept him going despite the number of hits he took.

"I don't get it," Weiss grumbled as she blocked yet another strike from his machete, "I've hit you numerous times and yet you're completely unphased!"

"That's how my semblance works, Weiss," Jason apologised as he casually broke out of the ice she then trapped him in, "I always get back up."

Growling in frustration, Weiss went in for another strike, only to suddenly be peppered by his shotgun, putting her right into the red.

"Anybody ever mention that you should watch your temper in a fight?" Jason politely asked as he helped the heiress to her feet, "I mean, from what I've noticed you were getting pretty miffed at how I wasn't going down, which therefore made you lose focus and not think straight, leading to what just happened a moment ago."

While tempted to snap at him for saying that, Weiss then realized that he wasn't wrong and replied, "You're right, I should be more careful with my temper, good fight."

"Indeed," Jason nodded in agreement, turning his machete back into a shotgun, "now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to give my teammate in this duel a helping hand!"

By this point Yang's semblance had become very much active, her blonde hair glowing with flames and eyes red as she shook the ground the moment her fist punched the ground centimetres away from Freddy's feet.

"I didn't mean to cut it, I swear to Oum it was an accident!" Freddy shouted in panic as he attempted to dodge the angry blondes strikes, a couple strands of her locks caught on his claws.

"Get over here so I can break you Freddy!" the blonde brawler angrily snarled as she continued to chase him, "You'll regret touching my hair as soon as I catch you, even if it was an accident!"

"I'm regretting it now!" Freddy merely yelled as he continued to dodge her swings, one of course coming very close to hitting his mask off.

"Not yet you aren't!" was Yang's only reply as she managed to snatch him up and proceeded to chokeslam him to the floor.

She did expect the slam to hurt, but what she also got was completely unexpected. The mask covering the right side of Freddy's face was knocked clean off of his face.

For a moment it seemed as if the entire room went silent, then Freddy hissed in anger as he shouted, "Argh, you broke my mask you bitch!"

Indeed the mask had shattered on the floor, revealing the horrifying sight that Yang could now see. She was now able to see the burns on the right side of the fedora-wearing boy's face, a hideous mess of scar tissue caused from possibilities that the blonde could only guess about. It was then that she noticed, while his left eye was a normal bright blue, his right eye was pale white and practically reptilian (it would later be explained to her that the eye was damaged from said burns and the pupil was actually mostly covered by ashes that couldn't be removed), both of which glared at her in sheer anger.

"Oh dear, it looks like your sister's about to be taken out of the fight, and probably won't be in good condition because of it," John sighed in exasperation to the speedy brunette, "Freddy hates having his mask knocked off."

"Why, what happened to him?" Ruby inquired, her silver eyes going wide in fear.

"His mother accidentally knocked him into the fireplace a few years before he came to Beacon," Michael replied quickly, "if you're not trying to fight him and it gets knocked off he will quickly forgive you, but he especially considers it an insult to him during a fight and has a tendency to - and he's already used his semblance on her!"

As they spoke Yang was already waking up in the Dream Realm with Freddy leaning against the wall nearby, the scars still exposed. He didn't say anything at first, merely smiled as a familiar nightmare for Yang began to play out.

"A rather messed up fear you have here, Xiao-Long," Freddy snarled, disappearing into the background with his claws ready to strike at the right moment, "peace falling apart is one fear we usually have, but to fear having that happen and being afraid of your entire life abandoning you is even worse, eh? You shouldn't have destroyed my mask, even if an accident, now you'll suffer at the hands of my semblance, Enter Sandman!"

What followed for Yang felt like hours of torture, when in actuality it was but two minutes suffering her worst fear. By the time it was over Yang was back in reality, gasping for breath and covered in scratch marks which ultimately took her out of the fight.

Freddy kneeled down next to the exhausted blonde brawler and said, "I'm sorry for putting you through that, and I know you're sorry for breaking my mask so you're forgiven."

"S-same goes for you, Fredbear," Yang managed to joke, "perhaps later I'll pay for a new mask for you?"

"Thanks for the offer, and seriously, reference much?" Freddy chuckled slightly, only to suddenly duck from a swing from Jason's fist.

"Come on Freddy, again?" Jason asked calmly as he helped his partner to his feet, "Well, now it's just you and me Freddy, let's fight!"

"Aw hell yeah, just like old times Jace!" Freddy declared as he straightened his gloves, "Let me re-introduce you to prime time Mr. Hockey!"

With that the claws were sending flames at Jason, only to be effortlessly blocked by the machete, all the while both Weiss and Yang watched in awe.

"How in the name of everything holy did we get knocked out of the fight?" Weiss asked, stunned at the very thought, "I mean, didn't we start this bet in the first place?"

"Yeah, we did," Yang replied, coughing from some smoke involved in her nightmare, "then Jason managed to overpower you which made you lose focus when you got mad, and then Freddy practically used my worst fear a-against me."

"You mean that nightmare you had the other day?" the heiress inquired, to which Yang nodded, "Well then, that's gotta suck, but perhaps next time you fight him you'll be careful."

Yang nodded in agreement, but then smiled and said, "You got to admit though, seeing them sparring over our bet is pretty 'hot' eh?"

"Y-you oaf!" Weiss exclaimed as she punched Yang in the shoulder, both with surprising blushes on their face.

The two teammates would've continued their conversation had not the buzzer sounded suddenly, forcing their heads to turn back to the fight.

To everyone's surprise, both Freddy and Jason were lying down on the ground with both of their auras in the red, though Jason's was a little further down.

"How is it that when you fight somebody else you keep fighting even when your aura's gone, but when we fight both of us are exhausted?!" Freddy complained in a whisper as the other half of Team MJJK reached them.

"You tell me, Frederick," Jason replied in a similar whisper, attempting to sit up, "or maybe it's exactly as I said, brains can't survive without brawn, and vice versa."

"Oh just cut it with the philosophical shit Jace," the fedora-loving teen chuckled, allowing himself to be helped up by his leader.

"Both of you stow it," Michael declared coolly, "Your guy's fight is done, and now I must accept Ms. Evans challenge and fight her."

"Actually Mike, if you don't mind Jane and I would like to fight each other first," John asked his partner politely.

"Right, let's save me for last," Michael agreed after pondering to himself briefly, "make it a good fight for everyone, okay?"

John nodded in agreement, and with that both him and the Cat Faunus leader of Team JADE headed towards the locker rooms to get changed.

"Well, this will be interesting," Blake finally spoke up after having remained quiet for some time, "Jane's both leader of her team and the main tactician alongside Anne, she might get another win under her belt."

"Don't sell John short yet, I know you've already seen him fight, first day of class remember?" the Tiger Faunus interjected, gaining his fellow Faunus' attention, "He clearly didn't just earn the nickname Jigsaw for his tinkerings in engineering and mechanics, he's practically a prodigy when it comes to being a strategist, especially in our team."

"Actually, you're right," Blake said calmly, surprising the Tiger Faunus, "he did defeat Pyrrha and _she's_ hard to beat, if he plays his cards right he might actually overpower my cousin's semblance and take Jane down."

"Only one way to find out, they're about to start," Michael stated, pointing out the two fighters now in the ring.

"Nice robe John, though I've noticed you don't seem to be armed," Jane declared as she unsheathed Midnight Revelation, "ready for a fight old timer?"

"Who you calling old, I'm only 18," John replied with a chuckle, realizing the irony of the joke that only the two of them understood, then twirled his cane and said, "I think Pandora will do just fine against your oversized broadsword."

"So the cane's your weapon, eh?" the leader of Team JADE said in interest, "well, let's see what she can do then."

Upon the last word Jane raced forward to bring the broadsword into an uppercut swing, but found it rapidly blocked by the cane and herself kicked backwards. She heard a button being clicked as, with the whirring of clockwork, the cane transformed into a medium-sized halberd and just blocked her next swing.

"Nice halberd, didn't think you'd be willing to use a massive weapon like that," the reality bender noted, her green eyes staring into his earl grey.

"On the contrary, however," John replied as he knocked her away and transformed Pandora into her rifle form, "I'm not the one wielding a sword that should be considered a claymore."

"Are you seriously considering dissing Midnight Revelation right now?" Jane asked, but then thought to make a joke and said, "You trying to make this sound like a contest of measuring-"

Before she could even finish her sentence she had to duck from the sudden onslaught of bullets from the rifle as her opponent asked, "Really Miss Arkensaw, that type of joke? I thought you were more serious than that."

"Please, I can do better," Jane replied as she turned her sword into a Tommie and began to open fire, actually managing to get in a few good hits and taking his aura down by a quarter.

"Considering the fact that both our auras are at seventy-five percent, yes," John declared, referring to exactly what the scoreboard was now showing, "you can do better, in fact both of us can."

 _Now's a good time to use my semblance then, so be it_ , Team MJJK's strategist thought to himself right then and there, _considering her semblance and powers from her past life I might need to use it in order to defeat her_.

To Jane's surprise the one-legged teen grabbed a small metal box off his back and quickly opened it, only to breathe lightly on the mass of scrap metals inside and toss them into the air. They began to glow red and black as they changed shape, and soon Jane found herself up against twenty miniature drones that buzzed around John's head.

"Is this seriously your semblance, making drones with your mind?" Jane joked politely as she thought to herself, _This should be easy, I just need to destroy them._

"An interesting observation, but it's a lot more complicated than that," John replied calmly just as Jane began to fire again, "Switch to defense, boys!"

To Jane's astonishment the drones swerved in front of her target to block all the bullets and fell apart soon afterwards, only to swiftly reform and fly back into place with just a whistle.

"What the - Shit, they can regenerate?!" Jane growled aloud, as she transformed the gun back into its sword form.

"Oh, they can do more than that," John declared with a smile, "alright boys, swarming time!"

The drones zipped towards Jane, and as they reached her Jane realized that the drones had what looked like little lazer cannons on them, all of which began to glow in preparation to fire.

Jane was silent for a moment, but soon she smiled and said, "Really, do you think that's going to work on me?"

It was as she said this that the drones began to fire beams of energy at her, which she effortlessly dodged and declared, "You just want me to use my semblance!"

Her eyes turned from green to solid black orbs as she activated her semblance and thought to herself, _I've got him now, all I need to do is bring those drones under my command and he's finished!_

She waved her hand in the hopes to bring them under her control, to surprisingly no avail. Confused as to why they weren't doing what she desired, she tried again and again, each time with no results, at least until John began to chuckle.

"As much as your semblance has its advantages Janice, like everyone else's semblances it has its disadvantages," John declared as he reached for something in his pocket, "such a powerful semblance like yours is capable of great deeds, but it also is a big drain on your aura if its current status at 20% is any indication. I knew I needed to use my own semblance in order to exploit that weakness, which coincidentally enough brings to light another weakness."

"And that other weakness?" Jane inquired, unsure of where this fight would go, and the answer he gave would result in her surprisingly unavoidable first loss in a fight.

"I myself might not be a reality bender such as yourself, but my very semblance is the best defense and offense against such," John replied with a sinister chuckle, revealing a box-like contraption in his hands, "see, Marionette allows me to bring anything made by my hands to life and puts it under my control (the more animal-like or humanoid the better), and my control alone; your semblance is pretty powerful indeed, but the tools of my creation will never be yours."

Upon the last word he lightly tossed the contraption at Jane's feet, only for it to suddenly explode on impact.

As Jane was knocked into the air by the blast John smiled and said, "Harvest time, boys!"

To those watching, the final attack from the drones was so fast nobody could see what they were doing, but they soon had their answer the moment the buzzer sounded, ending the match. Jane was still conscious but her aura was now exactly at 0%, revealing John as the winner.

"Good game, Janice," John declared kindly as he helped her to her feet, "I believe that next time we spar you might be a little more prepared."

"Oh believe me when I say I will, thanks to you I now have a record of several wins and one loss," Jane replied with a chuckle, before they headed back to the changerooms, "you caught me off guard today John, now let's see how your partner holds up against mine."

 **A/N:** That was chapter 8 of Team MJJK, and believe me I loved writing this one! It's filled with plenty of action and fun, and of course many references you might've caught (Metallica reference, anyone?).

So about that last fight, Michael's comment about how smart John is happens to be pretty spot on with Jigsaw. Jigsaw is well known for observing his targets in order to find their flaws, which he points out as they end up in his games. Therefore, it makes sense for him to find and exploit his opponents weaknesses in battle, which seeing as he fights for good is pretty useful.

Anyways, if you liked this chapter and want to read more, be sure to hit the favourite and follow buttons and check out my other stories. I should be able to make at least one more chapter for Team MJJK this month, next month is going to be for my RWBY/Rosario+Vampire crossover, Broken, so look out for that in February! Thanks for your support, and God Speed!


End file.
